Fuego y Hielo
by Gaiasole
Summary: Eriol nunca ha sufrido grandes complicaciones, pero con su regreso a Japón se encontrará con un nuevo oponente mágico, con una chica que inundara sus pensamientos, y un matrimonio con Daidouji el cual sólo puede terminar mal, después de todo, el jamás será capaz de enamorarse, de ella menos que nadie.
1. Introducción: Parte I

_Londres, Inglaterra._

Eriol entró de forma despreocupada a su despacho, de reojo miró como Spi dormía en el sillón rojo y orejón, parecía soñar con un helado con _doble chocolate_, su favorito, mientras avanzaba el mago se deshacía de su saco y su chaleco, debía vestir muy formalmente, así lo requería ser el presidente de las empresas Hiragizawa.

No le sorprendió encontrar una gran cantidad de correo sobre su escritorio, Nakuru cómo siempre había organizado la correspondencia profesional, la privada, facturas, publicidad y esta vez de forma particular un sobre permanecía apartado del resto, cuando tomo el sobre le llamó la atención reconocer en el remitente el reconocido nombre de una firma de abogados.

El contenido del sobre lo tomó por sorpresa, al menos toda la que se podía esperar del casi siempre inexpresivo rostro masculino, su mandíbula se apretaba tan fuerte que parecía hacerle daño, el mago arrugó el papel y lo tiro al piso, ¿Sería posible?

—No puede ser tan sencillo –musitó para sí mismo pero no lo suficiente para que el agudo oído de Spi no se diera cuenta de que algo le había perturbado.

La pequeña figura negra aleteó hasta posarse sobre el papel, con su pequeña y seseante vocecilla rompió el esquema del mago al decir:

—Por fin Eriol, el divorció con Tomoyo se hizo efectivo, ¿No estás feliz?

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

**FUEGO Y HIELO**

INTRODUCCIÓN: PARTE I

POR: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de CLAMP

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Tokio, Japón. Cinco años atrás._

— ¿Tomoyo, te marchas ya?

— Si madre.

— ¡Cielos! Este será… dentro de seis meses estarás en la universidad.

Observé a mi madre suspirar, de un tiempo para acá le da por siempre estar suspirando, si alguien viera a la poderosa Sonomi tan soñadora aprovecharía el momento para burlarla, suerte que solo yo viera esos ocasionales devaneos, en principio pensé que estaba así por problemas con el trabajo, luego le sugerí que tal vez era por salir con un hombre pero ella lo negó.

— ¿Tomoyo no te marchabas ya?

— Eh, si –respondí sonriendo—. Prometo mandarle tus saludos a Sakura como siempre.

— ¡Oh si, hazlo por favor!

Recogí mis cosas y salí rumbo a la escuela, la misma a la que el hermano mayor de Sakura y el joven Yukito habían asistido, el uniforme seguía siendo básicamente el mismo, lo que no me molestaba ya que desde pequeña me ha parecido encantador, es el primer día de clases, recién ha empezado un nuevo año y muy a mi pesar será la última vez que comparta salón con mis amigos de toda la vida, Sakura, Li, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko e incluso mi bobo amigo Takashi.

Tuve que detenerme en la entrada del salón al ver la escena familiar, en un pupitre estaba sentada Naoko conversando con Rika que a su vez estaba sentada en el pupitre de a lado, seguramente ambas conversaban de su tema favorito: estudiar en la universidad. La primera estaba decidida a elegir literatura, la segunda en cambio nos sorprendió a todos al elegir turismo.

Cerca de ella la pareja de Sakura y Li escuchaban interesados una nueva historia locuaz de Takashi que como siempre llenaba sus absurdos relatos con detalles ridículos y exagerados que solo mis crédulos amigos castaños creían ciertos, Chiharu tomaría el momento oportuno para intervenir y arruinar la invención. Ellos eran las parejas del grupo, y tanto Chiharu como Sakura eran muy populares por ser porristas.

—Aún observas a la gente, ¿Todavía puedes ver a través de ellos Daidouji?

Me giró curiosa al escuchar la voz grave y masculina, juró que debí abrir tanto los ojos que casi se me salieron, junto a mi estaba un chico de casi metro noventa y ojos azul grisáceo que nunca en mi vida había visto, su pelo era como las alas de los cuervos, negro con rastros de azul y encima estaba amarrado en una coleta que dejaba escapar numerosos mechones, como una muestra de rebeldía, quizá.

¿Lo conozco? Mi memoria parecía haber entrado en una espiral, él sonrió ligeramente, apenas una mueca a medias, lo reconocí entonces. Eriol.

—Nunca pude ver a través de ti –le respondí.

No necesitaba preguntarle que hacía en Japón, llevaba el uniforme y si ya de niños el me parecía arrogante, ahora lo tenía completamente asumido, ¿Qué tramaría esta vez? ¿Un nuevo reto de magia?

— ¿Eriol? –Interrumpió Shaoran—. ¡Así que por fin llegaste!

No me sorprendió verlos reír y saludarse como viejos amigos, finalmente eso es lo que eran. Ambos entramos al salón, muchos miraban con curiosidad a Eriol, yo en cambió, me limite a acercarme a Rika y compañía que se quedaron sentadas en las bancas, sin hacer caso del revuelo que estaba causando nuestro nuevo compañero de clases.

…: E&T: ۞

_Nada permanece igual…_

— ¿Qué dices Rika?

— ¿Cómo? Yo no he dicho nada Tomoyo.

Mi amiga me miró con curiosidad, casi sentí vergüenza al ver que Naoko también parecía pendiente de mi reacción, las tres estábamos sentadas en uno de los numerosos cafés de Tomoeda, este en especial era muy femíneo, elección de Rika que seguía siendo incluso más delicada que yo.

— ¿Segura que estas bien Tomoyo? –insistió Naoko.

Yo asentí y bebí un poco del té que había pedido, tal vez había escuchado la conversación de alguien más, aunque era poco probable puesto que escuche claramente la voz de un varón, y por ahí cerca no se veía ninguno. A nosotras nos encantaba ese café pero a los hombres parecía producirles alergia. Su nombre _bouton rose_, igual que su apariencia lleno de color rosa parece mantenerlos alejados.

— Eriol parece ser la nueva competencia de Li –decía Naoko cuando por fin presté atención a la conversación—. Seguramente también se unirá al club de fútbol y es tan guapo que las niñas ahora suspiraran por él, ¡Y es tan misterioso! Me da ideas para escribir una historia de terror donde él sea el asesino en serie.

Escupí el té al escucharla, sólo a Naoko se le podía ocurrir volver a Hiragizawa un asesino. No pude evitar reír, ¡Incluso yo podía imaginarlo en Londres siendo un despiadado homicida!

—Me da la impresión que Eriol solo ha cambiado físicamente –dijo Rika—. Es tan serio, siempre sonríe y recuerdo que pasaba casi todos los ratos libres sobre un árbol observándonos al resto como si estuviéramos por debajo de él.

— ¿No te agrada Rika?

—Me cae bien Tomoyo, pero tengo la impresión de que le da exactamente igual lo que pensemos de él, ¿Por qué habrá venido aquí a terminar sus estudios?

Yo no me animé a responder, desvié la mirada y observé una mesa donde estaba una tasa humeante sin dueña o dueño. Cómo si alguien la hubiera abandonado ahí de forma deliberada.

…: E&T: ۞

_La elección del camino se traza en distintas direcciones…_

— ¿Eh?

De nuevo esa voz. Presté atención para escuchar algo más pero en la librería solo se escuchaba el rumor de un ir y venir de las personas que compraban ahí y ocasionalmente rasgaban con la punta de los dedos las hojas.

—Tomoyo, ¿Comprando el libro para la clase de Química?

—Shaoran –sonreí al encontrarme con mi amigo—. Pues sí y por lo que veo, tú estás comprando el tuyo y el de Sakura.

Él se sonrojo. Tenemos dieciocho años pero él aún se sonroja, me dio gracia y empecé a molestarlo un poco, ya imaginaba yo que pasaría toda la tarde con su novia que también es mi mejor amiga, igual que Yamazaki estaría con Chiharu. Desde hace mucho ellos pasan casi todo el tiempo juntos, de ahí que yo ahora me hiciera más cercana a Naoko y Rika, las solteras del grupo.

—Tengo que irme Tomoyo. Me dio gusto verte.

—Mañana nos veremos en clase Li no tendrá tiempo de extrañarme.

El sonrió antes de marcharse, yo entonces me acerque a pagar en la caja el libro que había comprado.

— Son quince mil yenes.

— ¿Cómo dice? –mire en el mostrador dónde estaba mi libro de química y encima de este otro libro más—. Pero yo no tomé ese libro.

La cajera me miró con fastidio y detrás de mí sentí la mirada perforante de la fila que se alargaba a mi espalda.

—Lo pagaré –dije por fin. Los consumidores literarios son atemorizantes. Salí de la librería envuelta en mi abrigo y con sorpresa mire en la acera de enfrente a una pareja que paseaba del brazo, los reconocí de inmediato, eran Eriol y la que yo conocía como profesora Kaho. La sacerdotisa del templo.

…: E&T: ۞

_La muerte es el principio a derrotar…_

— ¿Porqué?

— ¿Porque qué Tomoyo?

Mire a mi madre entrar, ella parecía buscar alguna señal del teléfono por algún lado, al menos este día más de quince personas me han estado mirando como si estuviera en lista de espera al sanatorio, incluso ahora mi propia madre.

—Tengo que escribir una reflexión sobre el discurso de Horacio en la antigua Roma, por eso hablo en voz alta madre, ya sabes, una forma de darme ideas…y como estoy en mi cuarto.

— ¡Oh claro! Entiendo el mensaje, como estás en tu habitación hablar sola es perfectamente normal –mi madre sonrió mientras se acomodaba su perfectamente acomodado peinado—. Bueno en cuánto termines tus reflexiones de hombres de túnica arréglate muy bien, esta noche vendrá a cenar mi nuevo socio, es alemán pero del tipo simpático, ¡Ocho en punto Tomoyo!

Yo asentí y seguí en mis deberes, no era inusual que de repente mi madre tuviera una cena de negocios en casa. Siete en punto empecé a prepárame para recibir a la visita. A las ocho en punto escuche el timbre sonar.

— ¡Me alegro que por fin hayas aceptado la invitación!

— Espero que la comida sea tan buena como prometiste Sonomi.

Escuché a mi madre reír y seguí bajando las escaleras, conversaban en japonés pero eso no era sorpresivo, mamá conocía a personas que hablaban hasta seis idiomas distintos, cuando baje todos los escalones me tope de frente con un hombre guapo. El tercero de ese día si contábamos a Eriol, Li y ahora este hombre vestido de etiqueta pero que usaba unas desconcertantes gafas oscuras. Era de noche, ¿Para que requería tal máscara?

—Caballero, permíteme presentarte a mi hija la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

Yo me acerqué para estrechar su mano pero el a su vez se adelantó y me beso en ambas mejillas, juró que me sonroje, sentí el calor golpeando mis rostro como si un fosforo se hubiera encendido de pronto y me enrojeciera la cara.

—Tú y tus saludos europeos querido –el celular de mi madre sonó en ese momento—. ¡Qué momento para llamar! Permítanme un minuto –dijo alejándose.

—Sonomi me habló de ti, me ha dicho que pintas, diseñas, cocinas y con todo ello sigues sin saber qué hacer en la universidad.

—Yo aún no sé qué estudiar, es verdad –el tema no me gustaba especialmente, empezaba a ser algo que me llenaba de frustración—. Me gusta pintar pero no creo decidirme a estudiar eso.

Entonces noté que seguíamos en el lobby, ¡Madre me ahorcaría!

— ¿Quiere tomar algo?

El asintió y seguimos hacía una pequeña sala, seguimos conversando hasta que una de las sirvientas nos sirvió unas bebidas y bocadillos.

— ¿Esa pintura de ahí la hiciste tú?

— No, todas mis pinturas y mis dibujos están en una habitación aparte.

— Comprendo –entonces se quitó las gafas y yo no deje de detallar todo su rostro. Debía ser lo más parecido a un ángel. Cabello rubio y mirada zafiro. Pero uno de sus ojos cubierto por un parche negro, tal vez por eso usaba gafas—. En los negocios me llaman mago, puedes preguntarle a tu madre si no me crees.

— ¿Por qué no iba a creerlo señor?

— ¿Señor? —sonreía lo hacía de medio lado, fue lo que noté—. Sólo llámame por mi nombre.

—Lo haré si me lo dice –al escucharlo me pareció un nombre igual de llamativo que él.

—Fye D. Flowright.

_Continuará…_

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

¡Hola! Este es mi sexto fic de la pareja Eriol y Tomoyo, probablemente es el que más me ha emocionado hacer porque interviene un tercer personaje que apreció mucho que es Fye, realmente espero que hayan disfrutado con la lectura y se animen a continuar conmigo esta historia, que dividiré en dos partes, una del inicio del romance y otra etapa con los personajes más adultos jeje. Os agradezco mucho sus comentarios, nos veremos pronto :)

**Próximo capitulo:** 15 de julio del 2014 n_n


	2. Dulce Alcohol

_Londres, Inglaterra._

—¿Cómo pudo conseguir el divorcio sin mi consentimiento?

—Pues todo está en regla, si no hiciste caso de las notificaciones Eriol fue tu problema.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme cómo mi abogada?

—Sí –Nakuru sonrió al ver el creciente revés que había recibido su jefe—. Vamos, esto se veía venir desde que soltaste el aceptó, tu odiaste la boda, odiaste estar casado y por encima de todo odias a tu ex esposa. Ni si quiera te gusta que se mencione su nombre en tú presencia, sé que hubieras preferido quedar viudo que divorciado. Pero da igual, salvo algunas personas nadie sabe que te casaste en Japón.

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

FIRE & ICE

Capítulo I: Dulce Alcohol

POR: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de CLAMP

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Tokio, Japón. Cinco años atrás._

—Te ves cansada Daidouji, ¿No conseguiste terminar a tiempo los deberes?

Sabía que ella iba a responderme cuando entró el profesor, el único banco vacío y estaba justo a un lado de Tomoyo, sería mi vecina de asiento hasta el final de ciclo. De todas las clases filosofía es la que parece menos gustarle, no creo que nadie lo sepa porque ella mira atentamente hacia el frente como si asumiera todo lo que se dice en clase.

—¿Señor Hiragizawa puede usted darme la respuesta? –escuchó que me dice el profesor de apellido Sato.

—No se la respuesta profesor, tal vez Daidouji pueda ayudarme –es mi palabra. Una que claro no agrado al maestro.

—¿Ambos están bromeando conmigo?

Ella quedo perpleja por la pregunta del maestro, con horror se fijó en mí que en ese preciso momento le hizo un guiño de lo más obvio.

—Ya que se creen tan simpáticos considero que tendrán tiempo para entregar de forma conjunta un ensayo de cinco cuartillas sobre Platón y su crítica a la dialéctica sofista. Lo quiero para mañana, a primera hora.

Yo asentí divertido por el bochorno de mi compañera. Cuando todo el salón regresó la vista un papelito golpeó en su cabeza, al desenvolverlo leía cada una de sus expresiones al repasar lo que yo había trazado en dicho papel:

_Ha pasado por ignorarme ayer cuando salías de la librería._

_E._

…: E&T: ۞

—¿Pero le has causado problemas solo por divertirte Eriol? –me preguntaba Spi flotando a mi alrededor.

—Fue muy extraño, ayer Kaho vio a Tomoyo pero yo no sentí en lo más mínimo su presencia, ¿Te das cuenta? Soy capaz de sentir toda energía humana y animal, la magia es lo que más percibo.

—Tomoyo nunca ha tenido magia –me interrumpió mi guardián.

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien por eso no comprendo cómo es que soy incapaz de reconocer su energía, es como si en mi sistema su rastro hubiera quedado completamente aniquilado. Cero. Nada.

No lo confesé a Spi pero ayer que me presenté en la escuela no fui capaz de reconocer a Daidouji hasta tenerla de cerca, ella estaba observando, esa sencilla pista me dijo quién era. Estaba distinta, aún era hermosa pero ahora no parecía tan seria como cuando la conocí de niños, parecía serena, sonreía con más facilidad, charlaba con todos los compañeros de clase y parecía poco pendiente de Sakura.

—Es libre –musité y me fijé el desconcierto de Spi—. Ella ya no tiene una persona más amada en este mundo, me gustaría ver el futuro, ¿Quién será ahora su persona amada? Con lo difícil que es el carácter de Daidouji.

—¿Por qué difícil? Nunca nadie se queja de mi carácter.

Debí verme pasmado por no notar cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió y vi a Daidouji mirándome interrogante, de nuevo su energía me pasó completamente desapercibida, de reojo vi a Spi. Él tampoco se había dado cuenta, usualmente se escondía pero ahora parecía absorto en ella.

—Hola Hiragizawa, tú debes ser Spinelli, Kero siempre habla de ti y sus juegos de RPG en la consola.

No necesitaba preguntarle quién era responsable de llevar a Tomoyo a mi estudio porque en ese momento apareció Nakuru cargando café, tazas y una serie de muffins por los cuáles a mi guardián felino se le hizo agua la boca, también un pastel de chocolate oscuro con una capa más de _chocolate blanco_ colocada por encima, se había esforzado.

—Ojalá hubieras traído tú uniforme –decía Nakuru sirviendo todo—, Me trae agradables recuerdos de cuando lo use yo je, je.

—Daidouji no te esperaba –dije.

—¿No? Pero si has sido tú el que me ha citado a esta hora para empezar con el ensayo.

…: E&T: ۞

_Se han encontrado. Fye sonrió. El plan marchaba bien, había empezado a inquietar al mago. Bajo el Freya lo miraba curiosa, el acaricio la cabellera y pensó que pronto tendría la confianza de la joven Daidouji, ella era encantadora, una de la personas más lindas que había conocido en las distintas dimensiones, el universo se aceleraba y a él lo había llevado al punto que había buscado por tanto tiempo. Había vivido demasiado, no creía tener algo más por conocer, no hasta que Yuko lo guio hasta Clow. Un viejo amigo. Un viejo enemigo. Una nueva oportunidad._

…: E&T: ۞

—¿Por qué no puedes comer dulces?

Escuche la pegunta de Tomoyo y reí por lo bajo mirando la frustración de Spi al ver el pastelillo de chocolate.

—Esto… —Spi parecía acalorado con la cercanía de ella.

Lo admito. Daidouji tiene un tipo estupendo, es alta de piernas larguísimas, en el colegio Sakura hace girar cabezas pero es Daidouji es la que rompe los cuellos de los tipos que siguen el movimiento de su larga cabellera azabache golpeando su retaguardia, no camina de una forma particular pero no necesita hacerlo, toda ella tiene una elegancia bien aprendida, es en extremo femenina y sus ojos violetas son especialmente llamativos.

—Spi puede comer dulces pero tiene un inconveniente cuando lo hace.

—¿Qué clase de inconveniente?

Me había olvidado, ella es suspicaz. No le respondí de inmediato y no me sorprendió el hecho de que me viera con ojos entre cerrados, lo que me dejó sin palabras fue lo que sucedió en ese momento.

—¿Es tu culpa no? Hiciste algo a Spi para que no pueda comerlos.

—¡Si! –chilló Spi arrojándose sobre el regazo de Tomoyo, con ojos aguados y mejillas sonrojadas le confesó todo—. Eriol me hechizó para que no pueda comer ningún dulce o nada que llevé azúcar, y todo porque un vez me encontró comiendo sus dulces cuando él tenía ocho años.

¡Mi propio guardián!

—Eso es típico de Eriol, siempre tan caprichoso –decía Daidouji acariciando la figura felina que parecía encantado con los mimos que se le prodigaban en ese momento—. Pobre pequeño.

Caí en la cuenta que ellos me ignoraban, ya verían que ese era un craso error. Tome la taza de café y se la ofrecí a Tomoyo, ella la tomó sin sospechar nada, Spi en cambio me miraba con ojos desorbitados, cuando ella dio el primer sorbo supe que tendría una muy divertida sesión de estudio.

…: E&T: ۞

—Me siento extraña.

—Es porque te estás presionando con los sofistas.

Fue mi comentario al verla casi estrellarse contra su laptop de dónde investigamos para el trabajo.

—Toma un poco más de café porque a cómo vamos esta noche no terminaremos el trabajo –le decía animándola a beber más endulzantes, ahora tendría que sentir pena de sí misma porque estaba tan ebria como lo estaría Spi de comer dulces. Le había puesto exactamente el mismo hechizo que a mi guardián.

—Debes acabarte el pastel de chocolate Tomoyo o Nakuru se molestará, ella lo preparó especialmente para ti cuando supo que venías.

—¿Sí? –la mirada violeta empezaba a verse vidriosa—. Cuando llegué me dio la impresión de que te habías olvidado de mi visita, ¿Entonces cómo es que ella tenía un pastel hecho para mí?

Pillado. Cuantas veces estuve a punto de ver arruinadas mis pruebas para Sakura gracias al temible poder deductivo de Tomoyo.

—Sakura, ya no pareces prestarle mucha atención.

—Una vez en el templo Li me dijo que entendía porque Sakura quería a Yukito, y ella también entendió porque Yuki no podía quererla, yo también lo entendí y aunque quiero mucho a Sakura y la aprecio como amiga y prima no tengo más una persona especial, una vez fue Touya, una vez Sakura. Tenía once años –ella sonrió mientras se dejaba caer del sofá al suelo, suerte que había una mullida alfombra—. Me siento mareada Eriol.

Me acerque hasta sentarme junto a ella, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo ella se recargó en mi hombro.

—¿Y tú Eriol, sigue siendo la profesora Kaho tú persona especial?

—¿Lo dices porque nos viste ayer?

—No, lo digo porque cuando teníamos once años te vi en su templo y se tomaban de las manos, nunca vi que vieras a nadie más así, como si te importara.

—¿Nos viste entonces, porque no dijiste nada?

—No era mi asunto, fue cómo esa vez que Sakura entró ese paramo donde creyó ver a su madre, o cuando vi el sufrimiento de Meilling cuando comprendió los sentimientos de Li. Tampoco dije nada.

Qué interesante era Daidouji, vi cerca el plato con un trozo de chocolate y tomando un trozó con el tenedor se lo ofrecí, ella no se resistió en lo más mínimo, finalmente el postre era inocente. Mi hechizo no. Yo tampoco.

—¿Qué otras cosas observabas de mi Daidouji?

—Una vez les dije a los demás que eras muy maduro, culto y con gran porte.

Ese soy yo, pero entonces ella continuó.

—Ya no les dije que también eras cínico, burlón y el tipo más ególatra que teníamos la desgracia de conocer –ella rio como si acabará de decir algo muy gracioso—. ¿Te imaginas sus caras? No puedo hablar mal de ti, la verdad no puedo hablar mal de nadie.

—¿Por qué no? –estaba en extremo curioso, los ebrios eran unos facilitadores de información increíbles. Nunca la había escuchado hablar tanto, ni esa soltura que tenía ahora, se revolvía el pelo como si le molestara, era tan intachable que probablemente un cabello fuera de lugar le sentaba mal a su porte.

—Soy rica, tengo prohibido hablar mal de alguien o mi imagen como heredera de la compañía de juguetes Daidouji se verá afectada, al menos eso dice mamá y también el abuelo. Aunque tampoco me gusta hablar mal de nadie, eso facilita las cosas, todo el mundo me _agradddaaa_… hasta tú.

Bueno, empezaba a arrastrar las palabras tal vez era hora de parar con los dulces, pero ella se me adelanto y tomo mi propia taza de café hasta beberla toda como si fuera agua, si mi excelente memoria no me falla eche tres terrones de azúcar en mi bebida. Calculando eso en litros de alcohol… bueno ella es de lo más resistente.

—¿Te agrado Daidouji?

—Sí, me recuerdas a alguien, ¡Hip!

—¿A quién?

—¡A mí! –empezó a reír con una histeria desconocida—. _Souloooó_… míranos, hijos únicos, ricos y comportándonos como si nunca rompiéramos un plato, ¡Hip! Somos un disfraz, yo con mis numerosas habilidades y tú con tu poderosa magia, ¿Y al final qué resulta? Estás igual de sólo que yo Hiragizawa.

La mire furioso, la risita de Spi flotando por encima de nosotros fue lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos. El hechizo se me había ido de las manos. Ella se incorporó como pudo empujando mi hombro, trastabillando se acercó a las puertas francesas por las que había entrado.

—Iré a mojarme la cara.

—¡No! –me levante y me apresure a detenerla—. Espera Daidouji, ¿De verdad te recuerdo a ti misma?

Ella se detuvo y me facilitó tomarla de los hombros y llevarla a sentar al sofá.

—No, también me recuerdas a un _gatoooo_, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto estar en las alturas? ¿Por qué eres tan inalcanzable?

—No soy…

—¿Qué hacías ayer con la profesor Kaho? –Tomoyo estornudó—. Cielos, debo estar resfriada. Por _esooo_… el mareo, ¿Tienes aspirinas?

Esas las necesitaras por la mañana, me dije, no conteste su pregunta. Lo cierto es que ayer acepte salir con Kaho porque esa misma noche ella se marchaba a Inglaterra a hacer un master. Terminamos de nuevo. Esa es la clase de relación que tenemos, un ir y venir constante. Ella me conoce bien o al menos eso cree.

…: E&T: ۞

—¿Daidouji?

—El día de hoy no vino profesor –respondió Rika en el tercer pase de lista del día.

Yo sonreí y para mi pesar Li lo vio, llevaba viéndome todo el rato con esa cara suya que no oculta nada, sé que está ansiando preguntarme los motivos de mi alegría de ese día. Para mi mala suerte la siguiente hora es educación física, en los vestuarios es inevitable la conversación con mi buen amigo castaño.

—Suéltalo Eriol, ¿Estás practicando de nuevo tu acto de soy Clow?

—No creo entenderte –respondo.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, tú no eres Clow, sólo eres la mitad de él y tus juegos de magia ya no son divertidos, ¿Hiciste algo a Sakura?

—Puesto que vives pegado a sus faldas bien sabes que no –su respuesta fue arrojarme su camiseta sin poder darme.

—Cámbiate Hiragizawa, te veo en la cancha.

Me limite a sonreír al verlo desaparecer, realmente no me molestaba recibir sus órdenes puesto que él era capitán del equipo de soccer y cómo me había unido a él en ese juego y también en el equipo de básquetbol, vale, no estaba mal y menos al recordar como la noche anterior conseguí burlar a la perfecta Daidouji. Ella era muy distinta a Sakura, tal vez resultaría más divertido jugar con ella.

—¡Dame el pase! –grité una vez que corríamos durante el entrenamiento.

—¡Anota Hiragizawa! –gritó alguien más cuando por fin recibí el pase de Yamazaki.

—¡Gol! –se escucharon gritar varias voces al unísono.

Sonreí al recibir las felicitaciones de mis compañeros, eche un vistazo a donde las chicas daban saltos de longitud, la siguiente en saltar reconocí que era Daidouji, ¿Había ido a la escuela a pesar de la resaca? Sin darme cuenta avancé, ella caería de bruces, lo haría después de la forma en que su cuerpo resentiría la cantidad de licor bebido en forma dulzona.

—¡Eso Tomoyo, muy bien! –gritaba Sakura contenta. Yo estaba estático. Ella estaba perfecta. El salto no había tenido fallo alguno, y seguía sin aparecer aún en mi radar de energía, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

…: E&T: ۞

—¡Eres malvado!

Yo reí por el calificativo, cualquier otra persona me diría maldito pero ella era demasiado educada.

—Daidouji, ¿Fuiste a recoger nuestro trabajo de filosofía?

—¡Baja de ese árbol y dame la cara Hiragizawa!

Exploté entonces en risas. Ella empezaba a ponerse roja, con su piel parecía una muñeca colorada. Antes de poder seguir riendo recibí un golpe, estaba boquiabierto cuando el trozo de piedra se deshizo en mis manos y sentí muy fino hilo de sangre recorriendo mi sien.

—¡Eriol! –Tomoyo debajo de mi parecía angustiada e igual de incrédula que yo—. ¡Pero, pero si has podido destruirla con tu magia!

Yo ya no podía recordar la última vez que recibí un golpe de algo o de alguien, desde que descubrí mi magia nadie había conseguido acercarse a mi sin que yo lo notara, y ahora una pequeña roca me golpeaba. Momento, ¿He dicho sangre?

…: E&T: ۞

—¿Dices que se ha desmayado?

—Bueno en cuanto vio su sangre, ustedes los hombres no aguantan nada.

—Tomoyo, ¿Estás segura que le has golpeado? Yo lo he intentado y nunca consigo rozarlo si quiera –decía Li. Sonreí y permanecí con los ojos cerrados.

—No estaba pensando en ese momento Shaoran, estaba enojada porque en la última hora de clases, tú amigo, me envió a recoger nuestro trabajo de filosofía, cuando llegue el profesor me riño horriblemente, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en el trabajo solo aparecía un nombre, ¡El de Eriol!

—¿Has dejado que el imprima el trabajo?

—Yo –escuche a Tomoyo titubear—. La verdad no recuerdo mucho de anoche, ¡Cielos Li no me veas así!

—No debiste tomarlo en serio, es una de las típicas bromas de Eriol, ¿O el profesor te dejo otro trabajo?

—Bueno no, si me asigno calificación pero –ella se detuvo—. ¿Entonces no lo puedes despertar con tu magia?

—Mi cabeza… —pronuncié en ese justo momento, incorporándome lentamente, cómo si sufriera un gran dolor—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

…: E&T: ۞

—Desde niño te desmayas con la sangre y las inyecciones.

—¿Quieres callarte Spinelli?

Era una molestia que mis guardianes supieran cada una de mis manías, no existía hechizo para mi fobia a esas dos cosas, aparte de hacer tripas corazón. Pero al menos esta vez había servido para algo, llevar de nuevo a Daidouji a mi mansión mientras yo, enfermo y abatido descansaba en mi cama con Spi volando a mí alrededor. Tras un llamado a la puerta vi a Tomoyo entrar con una bandeja de comida muy probablemente preparada por Nakuru.

—Creo que después de tomar esto te sentirás mucho mejor Eriol.

—No estoy seguro Daidouji, nunca nadie me había atacado como has hecho hoy tú –sacando mis mejores dotes de actuación cubrí mi boca y baje la cabeza como si estuviera realmente afligido—. ¿Podrías ayudarme con los cubiertos?

Estaba a punto de explotar en risas al verla tan avergonzada.

—Nunca tuve buen tino, ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que te daría directo a la parte de la cabeza que siempre sangre?

—Si, es raro –y Spi soltó la bomba—. Sobre todo después de que anoche Eriol te embriago, ¿De verdad no te duele la cabeza?

…: E&T: ۞

—¡Has osado hechizarme!

—¡Pero no te vayas así! –le decía a Tomoyo que se colocaba el abrigo—. No puedes irte todavía.

—¡Oh claro que puedo! Intenta detenerme y te las verás con mis guardaespaldas. Te habrás reído de lo lindo de mí.

—No es eso –respondí sin convencimiento. No me he reído tanto desde que vine la última vez a Japón y tuve a Sakura y Li sufriendo hechizos míos—. Tomoyo, ¿No entiendes que estoy vulnerable frente a ti? No siento tu energía, es como si estuvieras muerta.

Cómo para rebatir mi tesis ella me soltó un golpe con su bolso lleno de lo que yo pensé eran rocas, y que admito, alguien poco acostumbrado al dolor como yo lo sintió _fortísimo_.

—¡Ahí tienes, no estoy muerta! –me gritó azotando la puerta al salir.

_Continuará…_

:: ۞ ::

¡Hey! Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí la actualización puntual…¿Y bien, que os ha parecido? Como ven Eriol es todo menos un ángel jajaja, este es el primer acercamiento de la parejita, he disfrutado mucho con el capítulo, espero que os haya pasado igual, pronto tendremos un acercamiento Eriol vs. Fye, a ver qué les parece, en tanto, os mando abrazo, gracias por sus comentarios y sus Favs+

:. **Review Reply**

Mariivargas: ¡Hola nena! Gracias por comentar, saber las razones del divorcio todavía llevara su tiempo, mientras tanto espero que disfrutes con los capítulos por venir ñ.ñ

Seremoon: ¡Ah! Muchas gracias, espero que te siga pareciendo una linda historia, llevo un buen rato planeándola, y pretende jugar un poco más con el pasado-presente, conocer porque se separaron y como se unieron Eriol y Tomoyo es divertido, gracias por comentar niña :)

Der Noir: Ojalá que los capítulos por venir sigan capturando tú atención, muchísimas gracias por darte tiempo a comentar, un abrazo n_n

:: ۞ ::

**Próximo Capitulo**: 21 de Julio de 2014

Adelanto:

_— ¿En serio? –yo reí por la ocurrencia y entonces me atreví a decir—. ¿Necesitas invitación Fye? No me dirás que eres un vampiro._

_—Pero es justo lo que soy Tomoyo…_

:: ۞ ::


	3. Él es odioso

_Londres, Inglaterra._

Eriol se dio cuenta muy tarde que el dulce que había llevado a su boca era _chocolate amargo_. Lo odiaba. El sonido del intercomunicador lo salvó de soltar una maldición, con pesar levanto el auricular.

—Llamada del señor Li por la línea tres, ¿Lo comunicó?

—Hágalo.

¿Señor? Li era de su edad y estaba soltero, al menos de momento porque todos sabían que no faltaba mucho para que él y Sakura dijeran su anhelado: Sí, acepto. Al menos no le sucedería como la de él que había tenido una boda que nunca había deseado y a la que se había visto obligado por culpa de Daidouji. El viejo rencor lo envolvió igual que el sabor del chocolate que odiaba.

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

FIRE & ICE

Capítulo II: Él es odioso

POR: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de CLAMP

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Tokio, Japón. Cinco años atrás._

— Tomoyo, los trajes este año te han quedado impresionantes. Cuando las demás lo vean van a estar muy emocionadas.

— Sí, han quedado muy lindos –respondí a Sakura.

— ¿Cuánto has tardado en hacerlos? Me siento mal por hacerte trabajar tanto.

— Son muy fáciles de hacer una vez que se tiene el patrón.

Sakura me miró con insistencia, por un momento me parecía nerviosa, y de repente como si nada hubiera pasado siguió hablando acerca de los trajes para porristas nuevos, pero yo hace rato había perdido el interés en la conversación, ¿Qué paso en casa de Eriol? Ya han pasado tres días desde que fui a su mansión para hacer un trabajo que en primer lugar me asignaron por culpa de una de sus bromas pesadas, Li me decía que su amigo no lo hacía de mala fe. Yo tenía una opinión distinta, emborracharme con dulces era el colmo.

— Entonces vi sorprendida que tu nombre aparecía en la lista, ¡Me ha hecho mucha ilusión imaginarte conmigo dándole porras a Li, Eriol y Yamazaki!

— ¿Cómo dices? –mi atención se centró en Sakura que me extendía una hoja con el membrete de: _Puesto para porrista suplente_. Con horror miré que en la lista de chicas que se habían apuntado para el puesto aparecía mi nombre, más atónita estaba al darme cuenta que era mi letra y firma la que aparecían.

— ¡Te imaginas Tomoyo, agitaremos pompones juntas una vez en la vida!

De no haber estado tan consternada habría compartido la risa de Sakura, ¿Pero cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Quién? Eriol. Estaba claro, ¿Quién más me haría pasar el mal trago?

— ¡Prométeme que no faltaras a la audición! –los ojos verdes de mi prima parecían suplicantes y entonces supe que no podía fallar.

— Daré lo mejor de mí –prometí recibiendo como recompensa un abrazo de mi risueña mejor amiga.

…: E&T: ۞

— ¡Le odio, le odio! –decía golpeando el cojín con forma de cara de gato.

— ¿Señorita Daidouji?

— ¿Si? –detuve el ataque al cojín que siempre adornaba el sofá de mi habitación y preste atención a la empleada que miraba con simpatía.

— Hay una visita que desea verla, ¿Le hago pasar?

— Yo misma le iré a recibir –respondí levantándome extrañada al mismo tiempo que curiosa de recibir a alguien a las diez de la noche.

Baje por las escaleras y en la entrada de la puerta vi un hombre elegante de cabello rubio que conocía muy bien, ese día Fye parecía haber optado por un look casual de camisa negra y chinos, cuando me miró no pude evitar pensar de nuevo que tenía unos ojos preciosos, nunca había visto un azul parecido.

— ¡Hola! –saludé y me detuve a esperar que el entrará del todo en la casa—. ¿No piensas entrar?

— Necesito que me invites a hacerlo.

— ¿En serio? –yo reí por la ocurrencia y entonces me atreví a decir—. ¿Necesitas invitación Fye? No me dirás que eres un vampiro.

—Pero es justo lo que soy Tomoyo…

Y fue momento de que el empezará a sonreír.

…: E&T: ۞

— ¡Baja ahora mismo! –grité en dirección al árbol. Dos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí en ese momento me vieron como si estuviera loca por gritarle a la copa del árbol, no bien desaparecieron por el camino él sin vergüenza de Eriol saltó abajo entre risas, parecía no importarle mucho ensuciar el uniforme escolar porque una vez abajo se sentó recostando la espalda en el tronco rugoso del árbol.

Me era un poco chocante verlo usar el mismo uniforme que usaban Touya y Yukito cuando asistían a la escuela media, a Shaoran el saco, corbata y pantalón lo hacían ver serio, pero a Eriol con el cabello largo y sin lentes le parecía un disfraz que más que ocultar su magia parecía resaltarla. Él era odioso. Sentí que el viento agitaba y me apresuré a tener cuidado con que la falda no se levantará.

— ¿Qué pasa Daidouji? Por tu gritó supuse que me necesitabas con urgencia.

— No exageres, agradece que esta vez no te lance ninguna piedrecita –esto último pareció hacerlo gruñir. Lo cual, declaró, me alegra mucho. Me pase un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja un poco nerviosa—. ¿Tú sabes mucho de magia no Hiragizawa?

— Tengo mis dudas –dijo con una de esa sonrisas cuando cierra los ojos igual que Cheshire cuando toma a Alicia desprevenida—. ¿Te diriges a algún punto concreto Daidouji?

— ¿Qué sabes de vampiros? –tuve intención de ahorcarlo cuando escuché su respuesta.

— ¿De qué tipo, a lo Bram Stoker o más bien Twilight?

— ¿Qué tal del estilo de cuando vivía el mago Clow? O del estilo que puede hacer magia y causarte muchos problemas Hiragizawa.

Eriol entrecerró los ojos esta vez sin sonrisa, me miró con suspicacia y entonces de nuevo acordamos vernos por la tarde en su mansión. Era extraño para mí ver que tenía el interés de una criatura tan peculiar como ese mago, aunque de todas formas eso no cambia mi forma de pensar. Él es odioso.

…: E&T: ۞

— Siempre fuiste una cosa de temerse Daidouji –yo escuché su comentario en silencio mientras bebía mi té.

— ¿Estás seguro que me quitaste el hechizo de emborracharme con cosas dulces?

— Ayer tuviste cara a cara a un vampiro y hoy te preocupa la posibilidad de quedar ebria, ¿Qué clase de prioridades manejas? ¿Hay algo que de verdad te asusté?

Lo ignoré y me levante para pasear un poco por el jardín dónde Eriol me había conducido, desconocía que en su casa hubiera un vivero pero de hecho era un lugar muy bonito, tenía un montón de árboles, podía imaginar con claridad a mi compañero de clase recostado en uno de ellos reflexionando o solo estando dormido, tal como hace en la escuela.

También había una gran variedad de flores, algunas estaba segura no podrían sobrevivir sin un poco de ayuda mágica, era un lugar curioso, tenía diversas fuentes y una cascada que con seguridad era artificial y habría costado un dineral, pero él era rico, se le notaba desde siempre, desde que éramos niños, a diferencia de Sakura yo siempre era capaz de ver cuando me encontraba frente a un igual en condiciones económicas, había crecido entre ellos aunque este Inglés en particular no se parecía a ningún otro niño rico de los que yo conocía.

— ¿Cómo descubriste que Sakura tenía magia he Daidouji? Siempre me lo he preguntado.

—La vi volar –sonreía al recordarlo—. Estaba grabando con mi cámara cuando de repente en el cielo apareció Sakura sobre su báculo, aunque nunca fui capaz de ver las cartas Clow en su forma original, ¿Tú sabes por qué?

—Es porque no tienes magia.

Ya sabía la respuesta que él me daría pero igual me sentí un poco dolida, Sakura, Li y Eriol compartían ese vínculo que yo nunca tendría.

— ¿Y a partir de ahí te decidiste a grabarla siempre?

— No es tanto así –mojé mis labios—. Yo siempre grabó lo que me interesa, me gusta hacer videos de todo un poco y si te soy sincera las grabaciones de Sakura fueron más bien un regalo para mi madre, ella quiero mucho a Sakura y a Touya.

— ¿Es así? –la mirada curiosa de Eriol no me engaña no lo hacía de niña y no lo hace ahora.

—Sabes que es mi prima, y el cariño que tenía mamá por la madre de ambos –él no se inmuto por mi respuesta, era obvio que como siempre esperaba de mí una confrontación, por eso no pude evitar seguir —. Así como yo ahora sé que tú eres solo la mitad de Clow y el resto de su memoria es del señor Kinomoto.

Debí haberme callado. Fye me lo había advertido, pero al sentir ahora la mano de Eriol cerrándose en mi muñeca hasta provocarme dolor no había pensado en que el realmente pareciera molestó.

— ¿Tú nuevo amigo te lo contó? –no espero mi respuesta para llevarme hasta la entrada—. Creo que será mejor que te vayas. Ahora.

…: E&T: ۞

El sobre reaccionó, ¿No? Hacía dos días desde que Eriol me despidiera con muy poco tacto de su casa, en la escuela no nos dirigíamos la palabra, pero admito que esa actitud entre nosotros es más bien normal, de pequeños tampoco conversábamos gran cosa así que nadie había notado las miradas de recelo que nos enviábamos, si acaso Li parecía percibir un ambiente ligeramente hostil.

— ¿Tomoyo de verdad te has inscrito para las pruebas?

— ¿Por qué es tan sorprendente de creer Shaoran?

—Tú nunca participas en nada de eso, siempre lo haces tras bambalinas.

Punto para Li. Él es muy tímido pero es tan perspicaz como lo soy yo misma, aunque no siempre, no con Sakura y no con Eriol, a mi amigo le gana a veces el sentimiento sobre la razón. Al mirar alrededor del gimnasio donde nos encontrábamos me percate que había muchas personas, además de las chicas que como yo haríamos la prueba para porrista.

Sakura, Rika y Chiharu eran las que llevaban el mando de las porristas por lo que las tres estaban sentadas frente a una mesa como aparente jurado, detrás de ellas había otras seis chicas que completaban el equipo de nuestra escuela, el cuál por cierto había ganado varios premios igual que nuestro equipo de futbol y basquetbol, aunque esos dos son más bien méritos de Li y Yamazaki.

—Bueno voy a manejar a esos bobos –dijo Li dirigiéndose a donde estaban los miembros del equipo de basquetbol que estaban más interesados en la audición que en su entrenamiento—. ¡Les he dejado entrenando pases, muévanse!

No bien Li se había terminado de alejar cuando Eriol ya se encontraba a mi lado, llevaba la ropa para su práctica de baloncesto.

—No sabía de tu interés en ser porrista –se mofó. — Estoy deseando verte hacer piruetas Daidouji.

—Sabes que con trabajos salto –miré que Sakura seguía enfrascada en la prueba de otra chica y me atreví a sugerir—. Supongo que es mucho pedir que sepas hacer un hechizo para hacer acrobacias, ¿No?

—Conozco uno que te hará gatear –fue su respuesta que como siempre me dejo rabiosa, y que a él le arrancó una carcajada.

—Daidouji Tomoyo, número 512–dijo Chiharu y yo sentí que mi mundo me tragaba, de repente todos parecían tener la atención en la prueba a porrista. Bueno, era el momento de que mi perfecta imagen se fuera a garete, no tengo ni la voz ni la sincronización y mucho menos la fuerza para ser chica de pompones.

_Nada permanece igual…_

Fye, esa era la voz reconocí en ese instante. La misma que me había tenido distraída el día que llego Eriol, recorrí el gimnasio con la mirada y en las gradas le vi, recordé entonces nuestra conversación.

— _¡Hola!, ¿No piensas entrar?_

— _Necesito que me invites a hacerlo._

— _¿En serio necesitas invitación Fye? No me dirás que eres un vampiro._

— _Pero es justo lo que soy Tomoyo… _

_Admito que me desconcertó, lo que pocas cosas lograban él lo había hecho a la segunda vez de habernos visto._

— _¿Y qué clase de vampiro eres?_

— _Uno que puede hacer magia, pero en esta dimensión en particular me sucede que la luz solar me hace daño y siento una pulsación, una que me provoca afilar mis dientes sobre esa vena que pulsa en tu cuello, muñequita._

— _¿Esta dimensión?_

— _También soy un viajero._

— _Puedes entrar –le dije y por primera vez me intimido su altura—. ¿Y por qué estas viajando?_

— _He estado buscando una respuesta, mi magia siempre ha servido para destruir pero escuche de alguien, un mago de nombre Clow, uno que a diferencia de mi crea en lugar de destruir._

—_El murió hace mucho tiempo –le dije mientras lo conducía a un salón._

—_Su magia no, tampoco su memoria –me explicaba mientras nos sentábamos a tomar un té que el sirviente había servido, como siempre que llegaba un invitado, parecíamos tan educados con todo y que nuestra conversación saliera de todo lo convencional no parecía alterar tanta cordialidad—. Sus recuerdos están convenientemente separados en dos almas, la de Eriol y la de un profesor de apellido Kinomoto._

— _¿Conoces a Hiragizawa?_

— _¿Conocerlo? –Fye sonrió cerrando sus ojos—. Él es la razón de que yo me encuentre en este mundo. _

…: E&T: ۞

_Nada permanece igual…_

El gimnasio de repente pareció empezar a congelarse, la temperatura descendió de tal forma que mis dientes castañeaban con fuerza, en las gradas Fye sonreía, sin saber cómo una ráfaga de viento cruzo a mi lado, me di cuenta que había sido Eriol, de repente él había avanzado a una velocidad increíble, una círculos de luz se formaba a su alrededor en tanto un báculo aparecía en su mano.

— ¿Qué? –mis piernas empezaron a flaquear y sentí mi cuerpo caer pesadamente, de repente mi vista estaba perdida, apenas enfocaba a Eriol, tan perdida que cuando mire al cielo vi picos de hielo pendientes de caer al suelo, con seguridad destrozarían todo alrededor.

— No son muy fuertes –se escuchó la clara voz de Fye en el gimnasio resonando con la fuerza de un látigo.

Como pude giré mi cabeza y con pesar vi las figuras de Li y Sakura desplomadas junto con los demás estudiantes, el mago rubio avanzo hasta bajar de las gradas.

— Creí que tus descendientes me harían mayor reto, ahora me preguntó, ¿Son igual de débiles que tú?

— Tendrás que comprobarlo –respondió Eriol.

La batalla comenzó. El mago de las dimensiones contra el mago antes llamado Clow. Y por fin perdí todo sentido de mí, de magia o de cualquier cosa alrededor.

_Continuará…_

:: ۞ ::

¡Ufff! Pelea uno xD Jajaja, llevo algo de prisa pero espero que hayan disfrutado con el capitulo, el proximo os agurda una gran sorpresa, por favor, haganme saber si les gusto, que les parecio y que les gustaria saber de Fye, porque pronton vendra un capitulo especial de él, como ya han visto la dinamica de lectura es un capitulo Tomoyo, otro Eriol...y pronto uno Fye. Abrazos niñas ^_^

...+

:. **Review Reply**

ColorsInTheSky: ¡Ah! Casi todos mis fics siempre son de humor, así que la intención es sobre todo disfrutarlos, realmente yo también rio mucho cuando escribo el tipo de situaciones que pone en dificultades a los personajes, la Tomoyo de este fic, como bien dices se ha guardado muchas cosas…¡Pero no más! Jajaja Eriol es un diablillo que adoro, espero que lo disfrutes en los capítulos venideros, un abrazo y muchísimas gracias por comentar =)

Sasha Kinoli: Claro que la seguire, tal vez llegue hasta quince capítulos o más, muchísimas gracias por comentar =)

mariivargas: Spi es uno de mis personajes favoritos en todo al anime, me parece encantador, muchísimas gracias por darte tiempo a comentar, un abrazo =)

Amarilis666: Realmente la historia es un después del anime, con algo de crossover gracias a Fye jaja, pero apegándome a la historia original, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por comentar =)

Lizy-Michaellis: Creo que en el anime, y en el manga, las aproximaciones de Eriol y Tomoyo son muy severas, en cierta forma, así que se me ocurrió que la mejor forma de que el se interese en ella es que posea algo que los demás no, en este caso su energía en su radar mágico xD La idea de la invitación como vampiro de Fye, la acertaste totalmente, siempre me ha gustado la historia de los vampiros originales y me gusta retomar varias ideas de Stoker o de Rice, eres muy buena lectora para reconocer la referencia jeje, muchas gracias por tu comentario =)

Second skin: Gracias por seguir leyendo, ¡Un abrazo! =)

:: ۞ ::

**Próximo Capitulo**: 25 de Julio de 2014

Adelanto: _La tercera voz resulto un varón de pelo negro y mirada gris, a Rika debió parecerle atractivo porque de repente parecía ligeramente sonrojada y nerviosa, yo estudie con más detenimiento a ese nuevo ser..._

::


	4. ¿Febrero qué?

_Londres, Inglaterra._

—Así que ella tenía razón –se pronunció Fye mientras cargaba el cuerpo lánguido de Tomoyo—. Ella nunca te importó.

Eriol se incorporó de su cama bañado en sudor. Una pesadilla. No. Un recuerdo, las últimas palabras que pronuncio Fye al finalizar la batalla en el gimnasio. Como odiaba a ese tipo, y como se detesto así mismo ante el recuerdo, la había dejado, habría permitido que ella resultara dañada en ese momento, su única preocupación había sido proteger a Li y Sakura.

Cuando en mitad de la batalla Fye dejó caer los duros picos de hielo, Eriol comprobó que solo tres de ellos eran reales y el resto mera ilusión, dos caerían directos sobre Sakura y Li, el restante sobre Tomoyo. No dudó en arrojarse a salvar a la pareja, una vez puestos a salvo se dio cuenta de que no había rastro de Daidouji.

—Ella aseguro que en caso de pelea protegerías a tus aprendices –decía Fye sin hacer caso de la agitación del otro mago, el cuerpo del rubio resguardaba a la morena de mirada malva—. Eres muy divertido mago de las puertas, pero ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

El rubio desapareció llevándose consigo a la morena. Todos despertaron y en el gimnasio pareció que nunca había ocurrido nada.

_Eriol…_

El mago se giró buscando la imagen de Tomoyo, había escuchado su nombre pronunciado por ella, pero como siempre se encontraba solo. Aunque no todo el tiempo, a veces había despertado de la misma forma pero entonces encontraba a Kaho dormida junto a él. Pasado algún tiempo se dio cuenta que seguía justo como quería.

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

FIRE & ICE

Capítulo III: ¿Febrero qué?

POR: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de CLAMP

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Tokio, Japón. Cinco años atrás._

—¿Un consejo? De todos mis descendientes me tenía que venir a topar contigo Li.

—¿Me vas ayudar o no Eriol?

Tuve que sonreír ante la típica cara de Shaoran, entrecejo fruncido hasta las narices y esa mirada que siempre echa chispas cuando se enoja, sus gestos a los dieciocho siguen siendo muy parecidos a los que tenía a los once años, la verdad, era igual de divertido que en ese entonces.

—¿Por qué me pides consejo a mi Shaoran?

—Eriol, seguro que sabes cómo festejar el catorce de febrero mejor que yo –Li aumentó la suspicacia en su mirada al decirme—. ¿Entre tus malditas memorias no sabes una forma original de festejarlo?

—Nunca he puesto mucho empeño en eso –reconocí y por un momento incomodo sentí que él me miraba con cierta lástima—¿Por qué no festejas a Sakura como lo hacen todos los novios? Chocolates y besos, seguro eso le gusta.

—Usualmente le hubiera preguntado a Tomoyo pero últimamente ella está un poco distraída.

Creo que para mi amigo fue una revelación ver cómo era mi turno de parecer enojado.

—Oye Li, ¿Vamos a jugar o seguir charlando? –él me miró con curiosidad por mi forma brusca de cambiar el tema pero igual me siguió en mi afán de jugar.

Me encrudecía recordar lo que había pasado apenas hace dos días en el gimnasio, Fye D. Flourite me había retado a un duelo de magia no para probar quien era el mejor, sino para ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar cada uno. Y yo había llegado más lejos que él, habría permitido que Daidouji muriera y eso era algo que no se lo disculpaba a él, pero todavía menos a mí.

—¡Todos a calentar! –gritó Li como siempre hacía cuando empezábamos el entrenamiento de fútbol—. ¡Denme veinte!

Hacer flexiones no me era particularmente divertido, miré con malestar a mi castaño amigo pero una distracción de largas piernas me hizo gritar en ese instante.

—¡Ahora vengo! –Antes de que alguien me pusiera el alto, salí corriendo de ahí rumbo al salón de música—. ¿Daidouji?

Duele decirlo, pero en el momento en que se giró me sentí el mayor imbécil del mundo, ella era hermosa, poseía una serenidad y una belleza que dejaban sin aliento, su mirada violeta lejos de acusarme parecía libre de sospecha, y yo estuve a punto de arrebatar su vida de este mundo, ¿Es que Fye no le había contado nada?

—Hola Eriol, pensé que estabas jugando –decía mientras se sentaba frente al taburete del piano, por una extraña razón parecía no querer verme—. ¿Buscabas a Sakura?

—Si quisiera encontrarla solo necesitaría buscar su energía –respondí con más voz de la que debería haber usado, ella pareció incomodarse de pronto, lo noté por su mirada que se clavaba en el piano con rigidez.

—A veces se me olvida, disculpa.

—No te disculpes Daidouji, yo soy quien estoy avergonzado –me es frustrante no tener idea sobre sus reacciones, en ese sentido seguía sin percibir su energía—. ¿En qué momento de mi pelea con tú amigo mago perdiste la consciencia?

—Mi amigo el mago –la mire rozar con los dedos el piano—. No estoy convencida de que sea mi amigo, igual que tú no lo eres Eriol, si te soy sincera no recuerdo básicamente nada. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber o puedes dejarme en paz ahora?

Su respuesta no me agrado, no acostumbro a la mala educación y la suya ahora mismo me resultaba intolerable, salté dentro del salón sin hacer caso de como en su boca se formaba una perfecta O y su mirada adquiría un brillo de enojo curiosamente parecido al de Li.

—Yo debería ser quien este molestó –acusé.

—¿Si? Dime exactamente porque deberías ser tú el molesto, no fuiste tú el que perdió la conciencia en medio de una batalla de dos imprudentes, y luego despertaste en casa con un cardenal del tamaño del mundo en el rostro, puede que tu no tengas que dar explicaciones a nadie Eriol, pero te aseguro que a mi madre no le hizo gracia.

Me sentí avergonzado al ver como ella se retiraba un mechón de pelo del rostro, y entonces entendí la razón para desviar su cara, no era que estuviera enojada, posiblemente estaba más bien avergonzada, un moretón de tonos verdes y morados cruzaba su rostro desde el ojo hasta la sien izquierda, pero no conseguía comprender como ese golpe había llegado a su cara.

—¿Has preguntado a Fye?

—¿Preguntarle qué cosa?

De nuevo estoy incómodo, dos veces en un solo rato. Vaya récord. No me había preocupado saber que había sido de Daidouji luego de que mi nuevo enemigo se la llevara, de hecho en las clases había hecho todo lo posible por ignorarla, si ella no hubiera cruzado el campo de fútbol probablemente yo no estaría aquí sufriendo turbaciones que en otra ocasión me hubieran resultado ajenas a mi persona.

—Mañana es febrero catorce —dije para salir al paso—. ¿Tienes planes?

—No.

—¡Ah entonces seguro puedes ayudar a Li! No sabe qué hacer con Sakura mañana. Ya nos veremos.

Es la primera vez que me parece que la dejo tan descolocada, con esa momentánea victoria salí disparado de regreso a la cancha. De pronto sentía cosas que nunca antes he sentido, un nerviosismo impropio, y un pensamiento que regresa una y otra vez. Darme cuenta de que esas reacciones se originan por lo mismo, dar cuenta de lo mucho que me ocupa saber lo que piensa esa chica, mis reacciones hacia ella se precipitan a un abismo, empiezo a caer, en esa caída libre que todos padecen en alguna ocasión. Ella me gusta de una forma que sólo Kaho había conseguido gustarme.

…: E&T: ۞

—¿Daidouji?

—No vendrá profesor –comentó Sakura durante la primera clase—. Se encuentra enferma.

Li levantó las cejas al ver mi desconcierto, no me di cuenta pero había hecho un sonido extraño con la boca al escuchar a Sakura.

—Solo tiene un resfriado Eriol, no necesitas mostrarte tan preocupado –escuche decir a Yamazaki.

Ya le iba a aclarar lo poco que me importaba la salud de Daidouji cuando note varias quejas de tristeza a mí alrededor, todas ellas provenientes del género masculino, una chica sonrió y se apuró a decir:

—Parece que hoy Tomoyo no recibirá todos los regalos de sus admiradores por el catorce de febrero.

—¡Pero yo puedo entregárselos! Seguro que hoy le animan mucho más –las palabras de Rika renovaron los ánimos de los chicos. Y entonces di cuenta de las bolsas de regalo y flores que ocupaban la banca vacía, ¿Pero que era todo eso?

—Dejen el juego, tenemos clase –el profesor sonrió mientras anotaba en la pizarra: Literatura del S. XV.

Todos retornaron su atención en tomar nota, yo apenas hice un garabato. Estaba más ocupado en explicarme porque me molestaba tanto ver que la banca vecina a la mía estaba llena de cosas. Le estuve dando vueltas todo el rato hasta que llego el tiempo de salida. Con desagrado note como Rika recogía todos los presentes y anunciaba que ella se encargaría de llevarlos a la residencia Daidouji.

—¿Te importa si voy yo también? —pregunte con una sonrisa que como siempre, noté, en Rika no causaban efecto alguno.

—No hay problemas Eriol, de hecho me harías un favor –con horror la vi señalar fuera del salón donde se encontraba un peluche de oso que medía un metro y era tan gordo como el rey pingüino en el parque, o al menos eso me pareció a mi desde la distancia que lo vi—. Puedes llevarlo.

…: E&T: ۞

—La señorita Daidouji no se encuentra –dijo la sirvienta.

—Tal vez salió con alguien –susurró Rika. Yo la mire enojado y ella pareció notarlo por lo que se removió incomoda—. Igual y su novio.

—¿Que novio? –pregunté con brusquedad.

—Eso, que novio –interrumpió una tercera voz—. Gracias Yori. Ya atiendo yo a los invitados, ustedes deben ser Rika y Eriol.

La tercera voz resulto un varón de pelo negro y mirada gris, a Rika debió parecerle atractivo porque de repente parecía ligeramente sonrojada y nerviosa, yo estudie con más detenimiento a ese nuevo ser y con horror me di cuenta que no sentí su energía, solo había otras dos personas las cuáles era incapaz de percibir, una era Fye y la otra era...

—Por favor pasen, llámenme Tom soy un primo muy, muy lejano de Tomoyo –al decirlo no deje de notar su tono de ironía. De primo nada, ese hombrecito moreno era la propia Tomoyo. Y entonces vi el ligero tono verde en su mejilla, cerca de su ojo, ¿Sería posible que aquello que vi ayer no hubiera sido un simple moretón? Tal vez solo era una clara señal de hechizo, una que Fye me hizo ver de forma muy clara y que yo no quise atender, preocupado como estaba en huir de mi propia culpa.

—¿Por qué no llevas el oso Tom? –le arroje el muñeco, el oso fue el pretexto para que fuéramos a un lugar aparte, mientras Rika se quedaba en el salón esperando la limonada y los pastelillos que se le habían ordenado a Yori.

—Te diste cuenta muy rápido –dijo Tomoyo—. ¿Qué te parece mi apariencia de hombre?

—¡Horrible! –dije fuera de mí, apenas el día de ayer apreciaba su serena belleza femenina y de repente estaba frente a un tipo de mi altura con rasgos masculinos y mirada penetrante que nada tenía que ver con la coquetería delicada a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella.

—Pues a mí me gusta –decía en tono de reto, a la espera de que yo de nuevo la contradijera—. Aunque espero no tener que quedarme así por siempre, ya le deje un mensaje a Fye para que venga a curarme, me parece que fue él y no tú el causante de esto, por lo que tú me diste a entender ayer, algo tiene que ver con lo que paso en el gimnasio, el aparente moretón, mi pérdida de memoria o que Sakura y Li tampoco hayan comentado de algún suceso extraño en la escuela. Quiero que él me cuente todo, ya que tú pareces tan recio a hacerlo.

Le iba a explicar que yo podía regresarla a su forma femenina cuando el timbre de la casa sonó de nuevo.

—Iré a atender, tal vez sea él –me anuncio y antes de poder reaccionar él salió directo a abrir la puerta.

Pero no era el otro mago, era Sakura, Li y Chiharu. Tom dio la misma explicación a ellos que a nosotros, y sin saber cómo, de repente todos estábamos organizados en parejas y con una fiesta de catorce de febrero en toda regla, Sakura con Li, yo sin explicación alguna con Chiharu y Rika con Tom. Me quería subir por las paredes.

—Pon mejor cara —me decía Li—. Chiharu peleó con Yamazaki y justo hoy, así que haz todo lo posible por agradarla.

—Si –interrumpió la voz juguetona de Sakura que me señalo con un dedo—. Tienes mucho que explicar Eriol. Primero, porque dice el primo de Tomoyo que ya lo conocías, ¿Y nunca dijiste nada? Segundo, debiste detener a Yamazaki de recibir un chocolate de esa chica, ocurrió frente a ti y no hiciste nada por detenerlo, y tercero, ¡Quita la mala cara y diviértete!

Tuve que hacer caso, de repente la música y los bocadillos parecían ser algo razonable, me acerque para hablar con Chiharu y ella reacciono bien, era una chica divertida aunque demasiado centrada, tal vez por eso hacia buena pareja con Yamazaki que siempre complicaba todo y era inmune a toda regla. En un intervalo de tiempo las chicas parecieron reunirse de pronto en un lugar aparte y eso me llevo a unirme a Li que platicaba con el primo Tom.

—Eres muy parecido a Tomoyo.

—¿Lo crees Li? –Tom sonrió—. Tú eres tan simpático como decía ella.

Yo rodé los ojos, en eso el sonido del timbre anuncio una tercera llegada. Me relaje al ver que era Yamazaki, la escena fue de lo más entretenida, él disculpándose con una Chiharu que desde el principio ya lo había perdonado, Sakura y Li emitiendo risitas y Rika, ella de repente parecía entretenida con un mensaje en su móvil, la vi desaparecer de ahí con premura. Me quede junto a Tomoyo, pensé que por fin las parejas eran las correctas, aunque el género no. No me atraía nada acariciar la mejilla con barba de Tom, hubiera preferido la tersura de mi belleza amatista.

—¿Mi belleza? –me pregunté en voz alta.

—¿Que dices Hiragizawa?

El que Fye la convirtiera en hombre justo este día no podía ser casualidad, él ya había probado mis límites. Y ahora probaba mis debilidades, y ella era una debilidad inesperada para mí.

_Continuará…_

:: ۞ ::

^_^ ¿Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado chicas, me han pedido algo de romance...ya pronto, me han pedido tambien que resuelva lo del matrimonio, para eso si falta un poco más, pero el asunto que llevo a Fye a esa dimensión ya se resuelve en el capitulo que viene. Me alegra mucho ver personitas que ya han leido otros fics mios de esta misma pareja, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que todo este misterio, humor y romance os sigan gustando. Nos vemos prontito, ¡Ciao! =)

...+

:. **Review Reply**

**Nuleu Strack**: ¡Ah! Me ha emocionado mucho ver un comentario tuyo, siempre me da gusto verte en mis historias xD Como siempre tus comentarios me animan muchísimo, este fic lo llevo preparando desde hace tiempo, tenía muchas ganas de escribir de la pareja Eriol y Tomoyo, no veo demasiados fics nuevos de ello, lo que es una lástima, jeje esta historia también tiene su misterio y varias sorpresas. El personaje de Kurogane no soy tan afín, finalmente en Tsubasa Chronichle creo que es de los más centrados y su historia no tiene tantos giros como los de Fye, pero tal vez lo tenga en cuenta. Ya veremos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en todos, todos mis fics que has leído, siempre es un gusto coincidir en otra historia, un abrazo =)

**Lizy-Michaellis**: Jajaja tu deseas que te cuenta la historia, ya rápidamente, jajaja me temo que va tardar todavía un poco jeje pero me gustan tus ideas que propones, y claro que habrá una parte del fic donde coincidan estando ya divorciadas, de hecho esa parte ya la tengo escrita y tiene un giro muy...interesante xD jajaja en fin, espero que sigas leyendo, un abrazo y muchas gracias por comentar =)

**ale**: ¡Waaa! Gracias, que bueno que te tenga interesada la historia oculta tras el divorcio, claro que habrá más romance, pronto...pronto jaja, saludos =)

**Sarah Rouge**: ¡Hola! El humor me parece una parte importante, en la mayoría de mis fics, me alegra que te guste :) Me emociona que sea la primera historia que leas de EriolxTomoyo, espero que te enganche a la pareja y leas más historias, jaja Fye está por dar más sorpresas, muchísimas gracias por tú comentario, espero que disfrutes los capítulos por venir, gracias por comentar =)

**StefaniaO**: Fye me gusta jajaja, ya somos dos compañera, en especial de vampiro tambien le suma puntos. Las respuestas faltan por llegar, pero creeme que no dare grandes largas, de hecho espero avanzar con una historia dinamica, muchas gracias por comentar, abrazos n_n

**mariivargas**: Spi es adorable, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que los capitulos futuros tambien te parezcan divertidos, un abrazo niña =)

:: ۞ ::

**Próximo Capitulo**: 1 de Agosto de 2014

Adelanto: _El abuelo que no perdía detalle de lo sucedido vio dos cosas distintas en ese momento, primero que Fye se mostraba solicitó con Tomoyo y segundo que a su invitado inglés el gesto le había hecho apretar los nudillos hasta marcarlos sobre el mantel de la mesa..._


	5. La gran familia

_Londres, Inglaterra._

— ¿Estado civil?

—Casado –Eriol se desconcertó un instante—. Corrija eso, soy soltero.

La chica que llenaba el formulario ahora se mostraba interrogante por otra razón, en tanto Eriol pensaba que no debía haber aceptado responder esa encuesta. Él era un hombre de negocios, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo con una chica que obviamente estaba en principios de la escuela media, pero la pequeña pelirroja sin querer le recordó a Tomoyo, su ex de buena gana habría ayudado a la chica.

— ¿La extraña? –preguntó la estudiante un poco vacilante—. Mis padres también están divorciados.

El mago se limitó a asentir y continuar respondiendo el formulario. Era más fácil responder a las preguntas de esa niña que a las que se hacía él cada noche.

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

FIRE & ICE

Capítulo IV: La gran familia

POR: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de CLAMP

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Tokio, Japón. Cinco años atrás._

— ¿Te la has pasado bien siendo un niño? Respóndeme con la verdad querida Tomoyo —me pidió Fye.

—Ha sido interesante –le dije sonriendo—. ¿Sabes en los problemas que me metí por tu culpa? Primero mamá me riño por el moretón.

—Debiste darte cuenta que no era un moretón, ¿Acaso te dolía?

—La verdad es que no, pero no se me ocurrió pensar que era un hechizo. Ahora ya entiendo más como hacer la ropa para hombres, no entiendo cómo se mueven tan ágilmente teniendo esos cuerpos.

Yo hablaba totalmente en serio pero a Fye debió parecerle gracioso porque soltó una gran carcajada. Ya había pasado una semana desde que el me hechizara de esa forma tan peculiar, a Hiragizawa no le había caído en gracia, ¿Pero a ese que le simpatizaba? El resto de mis amigos, en cambio, hablaban muy bien de mí supuesto primo.

Y del evento del gimnasio, de ese nadie hacía mención y yo moría de curiosidad, sobre todo cuando Sakura me dijo que lamentaba que no hubiera participado finalmente en la audición, yo pretexte algo sin saber si de verdad había acudido o no ha dicho evento. No era capaz de recordarlo.

—Cielo, eres del todo práctica –me señalo Fye haciendo un guiño con el único de sus ojos que se mostraba descubierto.

Terminamos de cenar cuando escuche a mamá llegar. Aparte de Yori, casi nadie sabía que casi todas las noches, desde que lo había conocido, Fye era compañía habitual en mi casa, él me contaba un montón de historias, pero cada uno de sus silencios parecía ocultar otras veinte más. Él es lo más fascinante que he descubierto, al menos desde que Sakura descubrió que tenía magia, el único problema es que no estaba del todo segura de cómo acercarme a él y a sus secretos.

—Cuando me miras de esa forma muñequita siento que hay algo que no te atreves a decirme.

—Hay mucho que no me atrevo a decirte –mi comentario lo hizo sonreír aún más.

—Ustedes dos han congeniado muy bien –dijo mi madre al entrar a la estancia. Esa noche me pareció diferente, de inmediato entendí que algo le pasaba, no parecía ella misma, nerviosa, exaltada, con la mirada buscando algo que evidentemente no hallaba. Iba a preguntarle que sucedía pero Fye interrumpió en el momento.

—Tomoyo es un encanto, incluso se ha ofrecido a mañana acompañarme a una cena, ¿A ti que te parece Sonomi?

Mi madre se unió entonces a la conversación, no recordaba haberle hecho semejante ofrecimiento a Fye pero no lo corregí, no tenía problema en asistir con él algún evento, además era mejor que la perspectiva de pasar otro fin de semana en mi estudio pintando.

…: E&T: ۞

— ¿A dónde iremos Fye?

—A una cena de negocios Tomoyo, no te preocupes no es nada serio. Tú limítate a disfrutar de la noche, yo te guiaré, ¿De acuerdo?

Yo le hice caso y como siempre me encontré disfrutando de su compañía, ya llevábamos quince minutos de viaje cuando Fye me preguntó algo que no me esperaba.

— ¿En qué personas confías Tomoyo?

—Pues, está mi madre, Sakura, Li, Naoko, Rika… bueno es una larga lista –medite por un momento—. Nunca lo había pensado pero hay muchas personas en la que confió.

El asintió y mientras aceleraba el automóvil me quede admirada de su gran atractivo, de perfil se veía igual que un modelo. Por un segundo quise tener mi cámara de video y poder captar algo de ese misterio que lo envolvía. Tenía tantos secretos que a veces me costaba contener mi curiosidad.

Él me anuncio que pronto llegaríamos, al ver por la ventana me di cuenta que nos acercábamos a un hotel de gran prestigio en Japón, en particular en ese, además de hospedarse personajes famosos y tener algunos de los mejores chefs del mundo, se celebraban numerosas reuniones y se cerraban negociaciones. Estaba contenta de hacer caso a mi madre y lucir un vaporoso vestido de color rosa pálido y zapatillas a juego, me había recogido el pelo de forma desenfadada y aunque me parecía que iba algo juvenil, me sentía bien.

—Su invitación –preguntó un hombre corpulento a Fye, otro más pareció reconocerlo y de inmediato nos dio paso.

—Llamas mucho la atención –le acuse mientras él me llevaba por el brazo.

— ¡Qué va! Esta noche es tuya –dijo en un tono que me resulto singular.

Nos condujeron a una estancia privada, cuando entramos cinco pares de ojos se dirigieron a nosotros. Reconocí primero a Eriol, pero no fue él quien me dejo sobrecogida, prescindiendo la mesa reconocí al abuelo. El gran presidente, el hombre que siempre movía hilos tras bambalinas, el presidente de la corporación. Abuelo de la madre de Sakura y de la mía propia, Masaki Amamiya.

Tanto Fye como yo hicimos una reverencia, mi abuelo no parecía sorprendido de verme. Entonces me di cuenta de que había otra persona que reconocía en el lugar, a lado de Eriol estaba Nakuru que de repente parecía fascinada con Fye, solo en otra ocasión le había visto lanzarle esas miradas a alguien, en específico, Touya Kinomoto. La otra pareja no la conocían pero era obvio que era un matrimonio y que esa noche pretendían agradar al dueño de corporación Amamiya.

—Por favor, tomen asiento.

De repente me sentí tensa. No había coincidencias, no creía en ellas. Por experiencia sabía que no ocurrían, pero saberlo no me ayudaba, la cena inició y de inmediato los hombres se enfrascaron en comentarios de economía, política y del trato que aparentemente los había llevado a reunirse. Nakuru también intervenía de vez en cuando, al parecer además de acompañante de Eriol, esa noche también asistía en calidad de abogada.

—Será la primera vez que haga una inversión de este tipo –decía el abuelo—. Algo de capital japonés, inglés, alemán y chino, seguramente nos reportara grandes beneficios.

Se oyeron risas y comentarios a favor de la propuesta, ahora entendía la elegancia de la pareja desconocida, eran chinos. Claro. La mujer desconocida me sonrió con simpatía y comento que el color de mis ojos era muy especial. Antes de poder agradecer el halago mi abuelo comentó:

—Tomoyo heredó rasgos muy bellos, tal como Nadeshiko pero no tiene su mirada verde, esa la heredó mi nieta Sakura. La mirada Tomoyo, aquí presente, es atributo propio de ella, nadie más en la familia lo tiene, ese color violeta es único.

— ¿Sakura? Pareces muy seguro acerca de su mirada –comenté al abuelo.

—Lo estoy, la conocí un día de vacaciones –me respondió y siguió como si nada.

De repente sentí un malestar, ¿Qué la conocía? Deje los cubiertos y apure mi copa de agua, todos en la familia sabíamos que Nadeshiko había sido la preferida del abuelo, todos decían que cuando ella murió también lo hizo la felicidad del presidente, yo me había negado a ello, conmigo siempre era muy simpático cuando pequeña, pero conforme crecía entendí a lo que se referían los demás, él era innatamente amable con todo el mundo, pero igual que Fye o Eriol se mostraba lejano en alguna parte, ¿Habría sido igual con Sakura? Lo veía improbable, ella siempre conquistaba a todos a su alrededor, seguramente ella ahora ocupaba el lugar de su madre y era la favorita del abuelo. Sentí tal amargura que apreté con más fuerza la copa.

—Se te ha escapado un mechón de pelo –me señalo Fye mientras con la suavidad de una caricia lo dejaba de nuevo en su lugar.

El abuelo que no perdía detalle de lo sucedido vio dos cosas distintas en ese momento, primero que Fye se mostraba solicitó con Tomoyo y segundo que a su invitado inglés el gesto le había hecho apretar los nudillos hasta marcarlos sobre el mantel de la mesa.

—Tu madre me dijo que aún no decides que estudiar en la universidad.

—Ella es muy joven –intervino Nakuru—. Seguro que pronto sabrá lo que desea, la conozco desde niña y siempre ha sido muy centrada, ¿Recuerdas cuando participaste en mi película pequeña?

Yo asentí y le sonreía agradecida por ahorrarme la vieja discusión con el abuelo, entonces por fin en toda la noche me atreví a dirigir la vista a Eriol que para mí desconcierto parecía en extremo serio, ¿Y ahora que le pasaba?

—Espero que elijas pronto algo, no me gustaría que perdieras un año de estudio. Además ahora también tendrás otro gran cambio en tu vida, permítanme hacerles partícipes –dijo el abuelo Masaki alzando su copa en un aparente brindis que todos imitamos seguir—. Mi querida sucesora, Sonomi Daidouji se casará este mes con el profesor y arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto, ¡Brindemos por ellos y su felicidad!

— ¡Salud! –dije uniéndome al coro de voces. Hice caso omiso de la mirada admirada de Eriol o la fascinada de Fye, no había razón para hacer escenas, ¿No? En una misma noche me entere que el abuelo desde hace años conoce a Sakura y que mi madre se casará con el padre de esta. Que gran familia sería esa, una de la que ahora me sentía del todo relegada.

Desconozco como trascurrió la cena tras el anuncio de mi abuelo, empezaba a darle vueltas a todo, ahora entendía, el extraño comportamiento de mi madre, las ocasionales miradas de Sakura cuando parecía querer decirme algo sin atreverse, ¿Ella sabría lo de mi madre y su padre? Levante la mirada y sin querer leí en Eriol una respuesta que me sentó fatal, él me miraba con lastima, seguramente todo Japón lo sabía. Incluyendo a mis amigos.

_"__¿En qué personas confías Tomoyo?"_ La pregunta formulada por Fye ahora tenía sentido, cómo si el leyera mi mente por debajo del mantel apretó mi mano, la acepté sin cuestiones y el resto de la velada permanecí en silencio.

…: E&T: ۞

_La elección del camino se traza en distintas direcciones…_

— ¿Qué camino debería seguir yo ahora? –me pregunté mientras recordaba la frase que una voz desconocida decía el día que Eriol reapareció en mi vida y que Fye aparecía en ella.

—Esa es tu elección –convino en decir el mago de mirada zafiro.

Me seguí columpiando, había convencido a Fye de que antes de llevarme a mi casa hiciéramos una parada en el parque pingüino, y ahí estábamos ahora, él me empujaba ligeramente y yo me mecía con lentitud.

— ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar Fye? Estoy bastante confusa sobre mi familia, sobre la confianza.

—No sabría que responder, mi familia… –me susurro mientras hacía detener el columpio—. Duerme un poco pequeña.

Sentí un ligero calor en mi cuello y luego un sueño tan extremo que me provoco un bostezo enorme, antes de perderme en brazos de ese descanso creía ver a Eriol frente a mí, pero eso era imposible, ¿Cierto?

—Es un peligroso juego el que estás haciendo, ¿Por qué colocas a Tomoyo en esta clase de situaciones? –preguntó la voz firme de Eriol.

Fye se incorporó con su característica sonrisa enigmática, sobre sus brazos acunaba a la morena que parecía tener un ligero rastro de lágrimas en el rostro.

—Tomoyo no es mi objetivo, pero ahora mismo necesito ser lo más cercano a ella, me alejaré en cuanto tú puedas recuperar tus memorias y me dejas saber tú secreto mago Clow. Puedes decirle a tu guardián que salga, no hay magia que no quede expuesta a mi mirada –dijo Fye mirando fijamente hacía un punto en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué secreto? –interrogó Nakuru saliendo de las sombras—. ¿Qué buscas en el pasado de Eriol?

—Él cómo revivir a alguien ya muerto, tú lo lograste ya en una ocasión mago de las puertas, lo hiciste hace mucho, en otra época, quiero hacer lo mismo, quiero recuperar a Fye. Mi hermano –y al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras Yuui descubrió su ojo.

_Continuará…_

:: ۞ ::

_Recapitulemos xD_

El Fye de esta historia es el mismo de Tsubasa Chronicle, pero su nombre original es Yuui y desea revivir a su hermano gemelo. Espero no estarlas enredando, no les doy más información por ahora ^_^

El misterio sigue creciendo y pronto veremos un gran giro jeje, espero sus comentarios, ojala me hagan saber que les parece, me han pedido romance y el próximo capítulo en cierta forma estará lleno de él, esta ocasión no les dejo adelanto. Espero sus opiniones, un abrazo ^o^

...+

:. **Review Reply**

**Nuleu Strack**: A mí me hace más feliz leer comentarios como los tuyos xD Es un placer que los lectores sigan tu historia y te hagan comentarios tan sustanciosos y divertidos como los tuyos, yo adoro la pareja y sin duda es una de mis favoritas de anime. Me estoy planteando lo que me dices con Kurogane, realmente sería interesante añadirlo a la historia, pero toda la primera parte de la misma ya está planeada y no creo que me sea posible.

Me gustó mucho darle a la historia el giro de convertir a Tomoyo en niño jeje realmente seguro sería un chico muy atractivo, tal vez en otro capítulo de nuevo la convierta en niño pero...hum es un veremos jaja. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios nena, un abrazo ^o^

**Kat-Hime**: Que comentario tan bonito me has dejado, realmente te lo agradezco mucho, lamento que los capítulos te parezcan tan cortitos xD pero creo que mi estilo y la historia así lo permite. Un abrazo :)

**mariivargas**: ¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste? Me dijiste intrigada jaja, gracias por comentar ñ_ñ

**Sarah Rouge**: Jaja creo que a todas les ha agrado la idea de Tomoyo como hombre, con toda probabilidad podría ser incluso un Kamui xD o algo asi, al mero estilo Clamp. La pareja Eriol/Tomoyo creo que es interesante porque apenas sabemos nada de ellos, espero que los capítulos por venir sigan siendo de tu agrado, un abrazo n_n

**Lizy-Michaellis**: Jaja me da gracia tú comentario sobre los castaños, en realidad Li y Sakura no creo que hayan cambiad mucho aun cuando crecieron, siempre serán demasiado tiernos jiji. Para Eriol va a ser un largo camino hasta entenderse a si mismo, sobre tu pregunta, Tomoyo no entro a las porristas jaja a mi también se me hace raro imaginarla de porrista, me parece demasiado centrada. Espero que el capítulo del abuelo te haya gustado, en futuros capítulos lo veremos de nuevo, gracias por tus comentarios Lizy, siempre me gusta leerlos =)

**mari ciccone**: Ojalá te conviertas en fan Eriol/Tomoyo jaja gracias por comentar n_n

:: ۞ ::

**Próximo Capitulo**: 7 de Agosto de 2014

Adelanto: _..._


	6. Cuestión de gustos

_Londres, Inglaterra._

—Por fin ha llegado –comentó Nakuru alegremente.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha llegado?

Eriol después de un largo día en la oficina, por fin, terminaba de revisar los últimos balances del día, seguía atento el rostro divertido de su guardián, estiro el brazo para alcanzar el sobre que ella le pasaba frente a las narices.

— ¡Dámelo ya! –se quejó con creciente curiosidad, misma que murió en el instante en que se dio cuenta que se trataba de la invitación a una boda.

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

FIRE & ICE

Capítulo V: Cuestión de gustos

POR: Gaiasole

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de CLAMP

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Tokio, Japón. Cinco años atrás._

— ¿Y si es peligroso Eriol? –Spi me seguía mirando con aparente indiferencia pero podía notar lo inquieto que estaba—. No creo que la decisión de Clow de separar su memoria haya sido hecha sin razón, ¿Estás seguro de desear recuperar todas las memorias que tiene el profesor Fujitaka?

Yo le daba la razón a mi guardián, pero Fye empezaba a causarme un malestar en ascenso, en especial después con la cena del día anterior. Estaba decidido a recuperar esas memorias en cualquiera de sus formas. Termine de revisar las cosas que llevaría al evento escolar del día. Un torneo deportivo ni más, ni menos. Sería una buena oportunidad de derrotar a Li en algunos juegos. Pero antes, haría una parada en la casa Kinomoto.

—Cuídate Spi, estaré de regreso por la noche.

No tarde en llegar frente al hogar de Sakura, ya antes había estado muchas ocasiones ahí, como cuando embruje la bicicleta de Touya Kinomoto o seguí el avance de la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow. Me pare frente al lugar, aparecería pronto, sentía mi magia de la misma forma que yo sentía cada presencia y energía a mi alrededor, la excepción a la regla eran solamente Tomoyo y Fye. Sonreí ligeramente al ver la ventana recorrerse lentamente, la pequeña cabeza amarilla alboroto sus orejas y de inmediato vi al pequeño arrojarse en picada hasta estar frente a mí.

— ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el pequeño peluche.

Yo reí al escucharlo, parecía realmente ofendido con mi presencia, entonces note en su pequeña cabeza unos auriculares, seguramente había interrumpido su hora de juegos.

—Requiero de tu presencia Kerberos, usualmente se lo pediría a Yuu pero ya sabes que está ocupado con su vida como Yukito.

— ¿Mi presencia? –las pequeñas orejas se pusieron en alto—. ¿Para qué?

Lo mire un momento antes de hacer un ligero movimiento con mi mano y sentir su pequeño cuerpo recostándose sobre mi pecho, con cuidado le quite los auriculares y los guarde en la bolsa de deporte que había tomado al salir de casa, el hechizo de poder dormir a otros seres siempre me era útil. No sentí inquietud al ver que la hora para comenzar los juegos empezaría pronto. La escuela no tardó en aparecer frente a mis ojos, más que una competencia el lugar daba el aspecto de celebrar todo un festival, me dirigí a los vestuarios para cambiarme, el primer evento del día sería en grupos que participarían en distintos deportes, el resto del día cada quien podía, de forma individual, participar en lo que deseara. Dirigí una última mirada a Kero, el aún roncaba, y salí directo para las canchas.

— ¿Beisbol? Porque no pudimos participar en un evento más fácil… –fue lo primero que escuche decir, era Rika que hablaba con voz lastimera, al parecer la idea de la primera competencia en la que participaba nuestro grupo no la atraía nada.

A su lado no dejo de notar a Tomoyo reconfortándola, a pesar de tener gustos similares a los de Rika, no parecía incomoda de participar en el juego, en silencio admiré lo bien que le sentaba el uniforme deportivo con el cabello sujeto en una coleta, casi nunca lo llevaba recogido, estoy indeciso entre si me gusta o no. Pensaba en ello cuando a mi lado escuche la voz de Yamazaki que como siempre que tenía oportunidad embaucaba a Li.

— ¿Sabían que el jugador más joven de nuestro país en participar en las ligas mayores tenía siete años?

Yo sonreía mientras intentaba no reír demasiado del rostro interrogante de Shaoran.

— ¿Qué? –el castaño se giró a Yamazaki visiblemente extrañado—. ¿Cómo podía cargar el bate?

— ¡Oh es muy sencillo Li! –dijo el chico japonés levantando un dedo como siempre que iniciaría una explicación inverosímil—. En esos tiempos no usaban los bates como lo conocemos ahora, por el contrario, usaban remos fabricados especialmente para el juego.

¿Quién se podría creer algo tan ridículo?

—No sabía nada de eso –confirmo Li asiendo que todos riéramos fuertemente.

De reojo seguía cada movimiento de Tomoyo, ella no reía, de hecho estaba tan reservada como nunca la había visto. El profesor dio el aviso de que el juego comenzaría, a lo largo del campo de juego nos repartimos, el equipo contrario serían los primeros en batear, me coloque una gorra mientras veía alrededor, cerca de mí se posiciona Li que como siempre tenía su vena competitiva

—Nos tocó del mismo lado del campo Eriol, ¡Has un buen trabajo!

— ¿De verdad ya tan temprano me estas mandando?

El sonido del bate golpeando la pelota se escuchó en el campo, por desgracia para el jugador la pelota fue a dar justo al guante de una entusiasta Chiharu que ya celebraba su hazaña.

— ¡Out! –grito el profesor que hacía de árbitro.

—Tenemos que ganar –me respondió mi castaño amigo como explicación a que me ordenara.

—Anoche cene con el presidente Amamiya –Li que había estado concentrado en el juego ahora estaba absorto en mis palabras-. Anoche le dijo a Tomoyo sobre la próxima boda de su madre con el padre de Sakura.

Ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de los gritos que se levantaron de repente, la pelota había sido golpeada con gran fuerza y antes de poder advertirle a Li, vi cómo le daba de lleno en el rostro hasta hacerlo morder polvo.

۞ :: ۞

— ¿En que estaría pensando Shaoran? –preguntaba Mihara cuando salí de la enfermería después de dejar a mi amigo en la camilla completamente mareado, el golpe había sido certero pero de acuerdo a la enfermera en poco tiempo estaría enteramente recuperado, todos mis compañeros estaban ahí, todos salvo la única persona en quien pensaba últimamente. No tenía dudas acerca del lugar en el que estaría, antes de dirigirme ahí, pase por los vestidores para recoger lo que necesitaba.

Con calma me dirigí rumbo a la sala de piano más alejada en la escuela, con todo el bullicio por el torneo perderse entre la multitud resultaba del todo sencillo. La melodía me resultaba familiar, no había duda que la habilidad de Daidouji para tocar el piano es superior, incluso esa pieza de Chopin parecía sencilla cuando ella era la intérprete. En ese momento se veía muy singular tocando el piano, pero aun usando ropa sport, el sonido de la ventana recorriéndose hizo que parara de tocar y se girara a verme con cierta reserva.

— ¿Estás molesta Daidouji? –pregunte sin recibir respuesta —Me gustaría verte realmente enojada –ahora tenía toda su atención, goce al ver la mirada violeta brillar—. Vas mejorando, ¿Has hablado ya con tu madre?

—No es asunto que te importe –respondió con vacilación, realmente parecía difícil para ella perder sus bien aprendidos modales.

—Puedo ayudarte –ella no parecía creerme—. Anda, deja de hacer drama y acompañarme hay algo que necesito mostrarte, siempre has gustado de las aventuras.

Ella lo medito un momento, se levantó y para mi absoluta sorpresa salió del salón por la ventana, yo estaba perplejo de que no hubiera tomado la puerta.

—La última ocasión tu entraste del mismo modo, no parezcas tan sorprendo –me recordó— ¿Y bien?

Le pase una sudadera violeta que originalmente era de Nakuru, se la coloco y luego de colocarme yo mismo otra sudadera negra y colgarme el bolso con Kerberos adentro partimos rumbo a un solitario parque, no tarde en dar con el lugar que quería. Ahora esperaríamos un poco, la invite a sentarse junto a mí en una banca, el día soleado ahora parecía más fulgente.

—Si esta es otra de tus bromas para que tenga problemas en la escuela esta vez te arrojaré algo más que una pequeña roca -me advirtió.

—Puedes calmarte, ¿Tienes hambre? –para que entendiera lo que decía le señale a lo lejos un puesto de comida—. Además todos sabemos que tus habilidades no son las deportivas.

— ¿Por qué sigues señalando lo obvio? Y sí, tengo hambre.

—Entonces espérame aquí, iré a comprar algo –para su extrañeza le tome del hombro apenas unos segundos—. Prohibido moverse.

El hechizo estaba ahora colocado. No tarde en ver acercarse a la persona que esperaba, vi el asombro reflejado en el rostro de Tomoyo conforme más se acercaba el presidente Amamiya, yo estaba a suficiente distancia para escuchar su conversación y ver sus reacciones.

—Nunca te había visto con algo que no fueran vestidos –señalo el hombre mayor sentándose junto a su perpleja nieta—. Y tampoco pensé en ti como alguien que se saltará las clases.

El rostro de Tomoyo pasó de pálido a un rojo intermitente. Tuve que contener las ganas de reír.

—Parece que en la cena de anoche fui indiscreto, no sabía que desconocieras la relación de tú madre con el profesor. Aunque después de pensarlo, realmente no es tan sorprendente, Sonomi siempre te oculta demasiadas cosas, y eres tan reservada como yo mismo lo soy, por eso sé que cuando heredes las empresas serás incluso mejor que yo.

—Yo nunca podría ser como tú –la morena movió las manos nerviosa, incapaz de moverse por el hechizo.

—Claro que no, tú siempre has sido tú misma y me alegra que ni si quiera Sonomi haya logrado que te parecieras a Nadeshiko. Después de perderla a ella tú fuiste mi mayor alegría, la perdí a los dieciséis años y luego supe de su muerte –el hombre hizo una ligera pausa antes de continuar—. No te recuerdo nunca siendo tímida, siempre has tenido carácter pero también demasiado tacto, ayer podrías haberme dicho algo durante la cena, pero en cambio te comportaste en la justa forma que te eduque, cuando ese joven inglés me informo de la situación me sorprendí, algo que contigo me pasa demasiado seguido, ¿Lo sabías?

—No –dijo apresuradamente—. ¿Cómo supiste lo de mamá y el profesor?

—Parecerá extraño, sin embargo, ello me pidieron permiso para salir, realmente durante muchos años hubo demasiado resentimiento hacia Kinomoto, al principio me negué rotundamente, pero luego cambie de idea. Creo que nuestra familia ya ha pasado bastante dolor, en todo caso, Sonomi se ha dedicado demasiado tiempo a la empresa, parece justo que por fin encuentre una pareja, aunque esta aterrada sobre decirte algo. Teme tu reacción, tal vez tú también debas darles una oportunidad.

Tomoyo parecía demasiado sorprendida con todo lo que el presidente le decía, me pareció suficiente. Me acerque a ellos en ese momento con algo de comida que había comprado, el presidente me saludo con simpatía y dijo que era momento de retirarse, no me extraño ver a lo lejos un BMW con un chofer esperándolo, lo qué si llamo mi atención fue que antes de retirarse susurró algo a su bisnieta y partió de ahí seguramente hacia alguna de sus filiales. Retire el hechizo rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué? –me preguntó ella mientras me sentaba a su lado—. ¿Por qué me has ayudado? Ahora todo parece razonable.

—Me apetecía ayudarte –le dije pasándole el plato con comida y una bebida—. Tengo una fija en mi mente Daidouji, una que me persigue.

— ¿Qué clase de idea? –ella no parecía consciente de lo bella que era, y de lo frágil que parecía en ese momento.

—La idea de lo mucho que me gustas –pensé que mi confesión causaría un efecto inmediato, en cambio, un largo minuto paso antes de que yo la viera dar una feroz mordida a la comida y no tomar mucho tiempo para acabarla junto con la bebida.

— ¿Pero es qué me has escuchado? –estaba anonadado.

—Claro que sí, te has confesado –me dijo mientras se quitaba la sudadera y la doblaba pulcramente—. Pero no te creo, Fye ya me conto lo del gimnasio y tú mismo me demostraste tus intenciones el día que nos encontramos en la sala de piano y no soportabas verme. Gracias por la sudadera y el encuentro, me marcho.

— ¡Espera! –le dije con una voz que me salió parecida a un chillido que momentáneamente no me avergonzó—. Está sería nuestra primera cita. Yo… -ahora mismo no sabía cómo explicarme, tenía todo cuidadosamente planeado, ya había pensado el día entero, solo que no contaba con ella.

—Mira Eriol, paremos aquí. Tú y yo no salimos, ni saldremos en el futuro por una sencilla razón, tú no me gustas nada.

Ella no tardó en darme la espalda y desaparecer por el camino. Tarde un tiempo en darme cuento lo que había pasado, me habían rechazado.

۞ :: ۞

— ¿Me has secuestrado solo para ver cómo Tomoyo te decía que no?

Con fastidio mire de nuevo a Kerberos que junto a Spi comía unos dulces de leche en la comodidad de mi biblioteca. Yo estaba realmente fastidiado, últimamente todo parecía complicarse en mi vida, y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que todo era culpo de Fye, ya le había preguntado a Kerberos si recordaba a ese mago en mi anterior vida, pero lo cierto es que no sabía nada.

—Es exagerado decir que te secuestre, ¿Estás seguro de no recordar a Fye? –casi me exaspere al verlo negar su pequeña cabeza, entonces le hice la segunda pregunta a la que le llevaba dando vueltas—. ¿Y qué sabes sobre Clow haciendo un hechizo para revivir a una persona?

Él cambio en Kerberos fue inmediato, paró de comer y me miró con temor.

—No lo haré de nuevo, no reviviremos a nadie de nuevo. Ya una vez lo hicimos yo no… –asomo sus pequeños colmillos y detalle como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba—. ¡No quiero revivirla de nuevo!

— ¿A quién te refieres?

—A esa mujer, a esa sacerdotisa. Kaho Mizuki.

_Continuará…_

:: ۞ ::

_^_^´ ¡Lo siento chicas! ¡Perdón por el retraso!_

Pues con un poco de retraso, de casi ocho horas respecto al día anterior xD pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo jeje que me ha costado superar un bloque INMENSO jaja pero ya, las piezas quedaron acomodadas como desea, al menos para lo que se viene, weee jajaja me van a odiar-amar en el capítulo que viene, ya verán porque. Les agradezco mucho sus opiniones, me simpatiza mucho sus teorías que crean respecto a lo que pasara, jaja de verdad con sus comentarios me animan mucho, ojala me sigan haciendo saber sus opiniones y comentario, mil gracias por tomarse tiempo a comentar. Y grax tmb por agregar la historia a favorita o presionar follow, se you son =)

...+

**:. Review Reply**

**Daioz Arlert**: ¡Hola! Jaja siempre es interesante cuando en el inicio de una relación los protagonistas no se llevan bien, jiji como sucedió en este capitulo, muchisimas gracias por leer El Gato Carmesí, los fics de esta pareja...disfruto mucho hacerlos, la verdad, xD espero que esta historia te atrape y me digas que te sigue pareciendo, un abrazo =)

**ColorsInTheSky**: Creo que Sakura es la favorita en casi todo, en todo caso este fic es más Tomoyo/Eriol, Sakura ya tiene toda una serie y un manga xD Muchisimas gracias por comentar, me alegra que los giros que voy dando sean de tu agrado, abrazos :)

**Nuleu Strack**: ¡Niña! Jiji todavia es temprano para sentirse mal por Tomoyo, ya pronto veras porque xD Fye realmente, si, es un personaje frio pero me sigue pareciendo que precisamente por eso es tan irrisistible, sabe ocultar muy bien sus intenciones. Creo que tu y yo somos muy fanaticas de Tomoyo porque yo tmb siempre vi un poco traumatico que su madre la quisiera hacer a imagen de Nadeshiko,por eso me parece importante evolicuionar la personalidad de Tomoyo, ya pronto aparecera toda la familia al completo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, el que viene va a ser muy activo, un abrazo nena y gracias por darte tiempo a comentar =)

**Lizy-Michaellis**: He reido mucho con tu review, en especial la parte de "_¿sera solo casualidad, o parte de un plan diabolico de Gaiasole?_" xD Lo de los ojos no tiene nada oculto jajaja la verdad no pense en ello mas que como una caracteristica, sabremos mas del matrimonio Sonomi-Fujikata en el chapter que viene y a ver como se las ingenia Eriol para recuperar sus memorias y la consecuencia que trae esto, muchisimas gracias por continuar apoyando la historia, un abrazo =)

**Moonlizsky**: Jaja vamos a quitarles algo de seriedad de estos dos en los capitulos venideros xD Si la interrogante del divorcio sigue en el aire jeje es divertido seguir esos cambios de historia pasado-presente, muchisimas gracias por comentar =)

**mariivargas**: Hum...nunca he escrito mucho drama. Pero a ver...que posibilidad hay jiji, muchisimas gracias por comentar ñ_ñ

** mari ciccone. 7** : ¡Muchisimas gracias! Me halagas ^o^ jajaja Kurogane/Tomoyo,siempre me ha parecido que tmb hay una especie de romance, pero ya ves que las CLAMP nunca dejan algo bien claro jaja, gracias por añadir la historia a tus favoritas, besos :)

:: ۞ ::

**Próximo Capitulo**: 15 de Agosto de 2014 (Esta vez si puntual xD)

**Adelanto**: La fiesta se encontraba en pleno apogeo, todos parecían felices, fue una sensación sutil, ocurrió el cambio en la atmosfera pero nadie se percató en principio, o al menos eso pensé antes de darme cuenta que Touya miraba al mismo punto que yo.


	7. Mensajes ocultos

_Londres, Inglaterra_.

Eriol no era capaz de retirar la mirada del sobre que había llegado apenas esa mañana, estaba casi ofendido con la presencia del mismo, colocado en su mesa le recordaba una condena. En realidad debería estar contento por la boda de sus amigos, el hecho de que la suya fuera forzada no significaba que todas serían de la misma forma. Con renuencia saco la invitación del sobre y leyó el nombre de los novios en voz alta: Sakura Kinomoto y Li Shaoran. Sabía que algún día sucedería, de alguna forma esos dos eran una pareja predestinada, no había dudas en su relación y el amor entre ambos era demasiado palpable, si era sincero su auténtico molestar provenía del hecho de que por fin en muchos años pisaría Japón por primera vez desde que había prácticamente huido de ese país.

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

FIRE & ICE

Capítulo VI: Mensajes ocultos

POR: Gaiasole

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de CLAMP

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Tokio, Japón. Cinco años atrás_.

— ¿Por qué nunca tengo oportunidad de verte pintando? –me preguntaba Fye mientras se mantenía recostado en el diván de mi estudio de pintura observando mí último cuadro.

—Porque siempre pinto con la luz del día, a ti en cambio solo puedo verte por la noche.

—Siempre tan honesta Tomoyo.

Yo le sonreí mientras le servía una nueva taza de té, con el tiempo había entendido los caprichos de Fye, tenía gustos especialmente quisquillosos con la comida, le gustaban demasiado los dulces y siempre estaba dispuesto a beber un vaso de leche, a veces me preguntaba si su condición de vampiro no le provocaba más beber sangre, pero hasta el momento no daba señales de tener interés en las venas de nadie.

—Con la ayuda de Clow has conseguido arreglarte rápidamente con tú familia, aunque incluso el instante en que te enteraste no pareciste molesta de que te ocultaran las cosas –me señalo mi rubio compañero de veladas.

—Tengo una forma muy serena de enojarme –le aclare mientras pensaba que dentro de poco las personas empezarían a llegar—. Fue más fácil solucionar todo después de hablar con mi abuelo, además mamá ya estaba avergonzada sobre decirme que salía con alguien, en especial si ese alguien era el padre de mi mejor amiga, ¿Por qué se lo iba a poner más difícil haciendo rabietas?

—Me haces avergonzarme.

— ¿Por qué Fye?

—Porque apresure las cosas para que te enteraras, porque quería que esta fecha llegará y no podía suceder si nadie se atrevía a decirte nada.

— ¿Esta fecha? –mire hacia el calendario con la imagen de un cuadro de Degas, debajo unos recuadros y mis notas sobre ellos, claramente se veía mi letra y escrito en letras grandes "_Fiesta compromiso, Mamá_" —. ¿Planeas algo interesante para esta noche?

—Es mi mejor oportunidad de tener en el mismo lugar al profesor Kinomoto y a Eriol, uno celebrando su compromiso y el otro intentando apartarme de ti, ¿Puedes entenderme?

Por un momento vi algo vulnerable en Fye, recordé sus palabras días atrás cuando me confesó que la razón para querer descubrir el pasado de Clow era poder revivir a su hermano gemelo. Yo realmente no podía entenderle, nadie demasiado cercano a mí había muerto nunca, así que no podía comprender la profundidad de su perdida. Aun así me resultaba increíble que después de tantos años de vida como tenía el siguiera extrañando a una sola persona, a la mitad de su ser.

— ¿Algo malo sucederá esta noche?

—No hay razón para ello, esta noche puedes observarlo por ti misma, ¿Aún tienes ese libro que compraste hace poco en la librería?

Pensé en mi libro de química, el mismo que compre el día que vi a Eriol paseando con la profesora Kaho, no por primera vez parecía que Fye y yo nos entendíamos en silencio porque los dos reímos.

—Me refiero al otro libro, al que apareció de imprevisto en tus compras, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Yo asentí y fui a por él, luego siguiendo las instrucciones del mago, entendí como proceder.

…: E&T: ۞

— ¡Estas preciosa cariño! –el orgullo en los ojos de mi madre me halago. Esta noche me había esmerado particularmente para lucir bien, era una fiesta de compromiso sí, pero también en alguna forma era un evento social para afianzar la posición de la empresa, los personajes más importantes del país, así como algunos extranjeros asistirían para felicitar a mi madre por su compromiso pero también para hablar con el presidente Amamiya y a ser posible, formar negocios, y yo haría el papel al que me habían destinado desde que nací. Tal vez lo único nuevo sería que a esta clase de evento tan frecuente en mi familia se unirían mis amigos de la escuela, así como la familia Kinomoto al completo. Fye se había marchado con el pretexto de cambiar su ropa.

—Bajare pronto madre –le dije, ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Mi vanidad me hizo dirigir la vista hacia el espejo por tercera vez, revise que todo estuviera en su lugar, mi pelo estaba peinado adecuadamente, mi maquillaje era bastante fresco y el vestido _Donna Karan_ en color rosa y con un hombro descubierto me sentaba igual de bien que el brazalete con de oro que me había regalado el abuelo años atrás. Antes de calzarme las zapatillas corrí rumbo a mi vestidor, retire un pañuelo y deje al descubierto la tapa del libro que Fye me había colocado en la librería, acaricie el lomo esta noche por primera vez lo usaría. Sin posponerlo por más tiempo me puse los tacones y salí rumbo a la fiesta que se celebraba en casa.

Como siempre me di cuenta que alguien de ojo experto había adornado todo para hacer de la fiesta un éxito, mi madre brillaba como hacía mucho tiempo no se veía, a su lado el profesor Kinomoto parecía un poco abrumado por la cantidad de invitados, pensé que se tendría que acostumbrar, después de todo mi madre no dejaría de ser una mujer de negocios de un día para el otro.

—Me ha costado reconocerte –escuche que me decía alguien, se trataba de Touya Kinomoto, seguía tan guapo que quitaba el aliento, no me extraño verlo de ceño fruncido esa característica tan propia de él, aunque ahora a diferencia de cuando era niña también podía ver un ligero brillo burlón en sus ojos y ya no necesitaba alzar tanto la vista para llegar a su altura—. Tú entre todas las personas aquí parece la más cómoda.

—Yo crecí en estas reuniones –dije y de inmediato su ceño dejo de estar fruncido—. ¿Estás incomodo joven Kinomoto?

—Hay mucha gente para mi gusto –para sus ojos la gente parecía multiplicarse a minutos—. Si así es la fiesta de compromiso, en la boda estaremos desbordados.

—El abuelo no lo permitiría –a lo lejos observe al hombre del que hablaba, no era sorprendente verlo rodeado de dos empresarios y un político de peso—. ¿Dónde está el joven Yukito?

—Está nervioso de que yo y Sakura nos unamos, formalmente, a la familia del presidente Amamiya así que para controlar sus nervios se ha ido junto con el monstruo y el mocoso a asaltar el buffet.

Yo reí y el me siguió, en ese momento me di cuenta de la llegada de dos personas, Nakuru y Eriol. La primera pareció divisarnos rápidamente porque antes de poderle advertir a Touya ella había llegado gritando algo así como "_¡Touya cariño!_" y se apretaba descaradamente a su espalda mientras intentaba morder a Touya que como podía la mantenía a raya.

—Buenas noches joven Kinomoto, buenas noches Daidouji –dijo Eriol con palabras amables. Por un momento sentí que su mirada me perforaba.

— ¡Touya, Touya pensé que me aburriría pero contigo aquí me la pasare muy bien! –Nakuru había zanjado en su empeño de morder y ahora tomaba la mano de Touya para posarla sobre su rostro mientras se restregaba igual que un felino, en algún momento se detuvo solo para gritar—. ¡Qué comience la fiesta!

No me costó integrarme, una vez que vi aparecer a Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki. Más tarde divise a Sakura, Li y un simpático Yukito. La celebración se encontraba en pleno apogeo, todos parecían felices, fue una sensación sutil, ocurrió el cambio en la atmosfera pero nadie se percató en principio, o al menos eso pensé antes de darme cuenta que Touya miraba al mismo punto que yo. Fye había llegado a la fiesta. Me excuse con mis amigos y me dirigí hacía él.

—Debes prometerme –comencé diciendo—. Que nada malo sucederá.

—Lo prometo –me dijo con seriedad, tal vez de haber sonreído yo no le hubiera creído—. Freya te espera, apresúrate y ve por ti misma lo que sucederá.

Dirigí de nueva cuenta mis pasos a mi habitación me encontré con la mujer de largo cabello rubio y mirada tenue que siempre encontraba en casa de Fye cuando le visitaba, llamada Freya, ella hizo una ligera reverencia y luego vi como tomaba el picaporte, de sus manos emano una luz azul que a mí me pareció realmente llamativa, pasados unos segundos la luz se extinguió y vi a la rubia alejarse y pararse a lado de la puerta, según la explicación de Fye era necesario sellar la habitación para que el hechizo de esta noche no me afectará a mí. Me descalce y corrí apresurada a mi vestidor, saque el libro y siguiendo las instrucciones, antes recibidas, acaricie el lomo y presione un punto particular del mismo, al abrirlo una imagen de lo que sucedía fuera de ese cuarto se proyectó al instante. Qué lástima no poder estar en vivo para grabarlo con mi cámara.

…: E&T: ۞

—Buenas noches profesor Kinomoto, estaba deseando conocerlo –saludo Fye estrechando la mano del profesor, el efecto fue inmediato, una luz inundo el salón y una nueva dimensión se formó alrededor, una donde la oscuridad predominaba. El cuerpo de Fujitaka Kinomoto cayó pesadamente sobre el mago con el parche—. Solo requiero algunos de tus recuerdos.

No bien pronunciadas esas palabras un cuerpo choco rápidamente contra el mago rubio empujándole hasta hacerle retroceder, el cuerpo del profesor fue rápidamente sujetado por Touya que miraba impresionado a Yue. El ángel de largos cabellos plateados sujetaba con fuerza a Fye que reía al decir:

— ¡Que es esto! Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie era capaz de darme un golpe.

— ¿Quién eres? –preguntaba el ángel.

—Yue detén tu ataque, él está aquí por mí –Eriol hablo con rapidez pero no suficiente para que Fye tomara ventaja e hiciera caer a Yue, de la nada su báculo apareció y lo presiono contra el cuello del ángel que no tenía fuerza suficiente para retirar el báculo a pesar de que el otro lo sostuviera apenas con una sola mano, con dificultad lo sostenía para que este no terminara de presionar su cuello.

—Prometí que esta noche nada malo sucedería, ¡Haz valer mi promesa Clow, recupera los recuerdos que necesito!

Eriol miro con precaución a Nakuru, ella parecía fascinada con el vampiro que en ese momento se retiraba el parche del ojo. Esta noche su guardiana sería mera espectadora, el mago de pelo azulado extrajo una cadena de su cuello y extrajo su báculo, este aumento de tamaño y un circulo azul se proyectó bajo el suelo. Yue empezó a toser con fuerza, Fye le miro con enojo contenido pero retiro el báculo y le dejo incorporarse, resultaba comprensible que Eriol, Nakuru y Yue fueran capaces de estar en su dimensión creada para ese momento, poseían magia poderosa, pero el rubio no entendía porque ese chico de pelo negro era capaz de estar también en ella.

—No lastimare a nadie esta noche, pero necesito que te alejes del profesor Kinomoto –el rubio miro con malestar al moreno que no se había movido.

—No me alejare de mi padre –protesto Touya.

— ¿Conoces a este ser Eriol? –pregunto el ángel que contenía sus ganas de golpear de nuevo al mago rubio.

—Hace semanas llegó a este mundo, es poderoso, tanto que puede cubrir su energía, incluso tú no fuiste capaz de descubrirlo Yue.

—Entonces era él… -susurró Touya, solo Fye fue capaz de escucharlo.

— ¿Y por qué esta aquí? –Yue al escuchar la respuesta de Eriol se enervo, al escuchar que deseaba revivir a su hermano y recuperar las memorias de Clow que pertenecían al profesor Kinomoto algo se alteró en sus fríos ojos—. No puedo permitirlo, esas memorias y ese hechizo no pueden ser recuperados. El hechizo está prohibido, su coste es demasiado alto, una vida por una vida. Kerberos lo sabe, ¿No te lo advirtió Eriol? La última vez que Clow revivió a la sacerdotisa el precio fue su propia vida.

Fye apretó su báculo, la situación se complicaba. Algo iba mal, lo sentía. Furioso desistió que esa noche conseguiría algo, permaneció fiel a su promesa y la dimensión desapareció. Yue regreso a su forma, Eriol también y en la fiesta, igual que ocurrió en el gimnasio todo desapareció. Solo los involucrados sabían lo que había ocurrido esa noche, para el resto de los invitados a la fiesta nada había sucedido ahí esa noche.

…: E&T: ۞

— ¿Se ha terminado? –pregunto Fye al verme entrar, a su lado Freya curaba un rasguño que Yue le había provocado—. ¿Cómo ha ido el brindis Tomoyo?

—Todo ha ido bien, aunque Touya me ha estado mirando raro toda la noche, tal vez intuya que esta noche te ayude.

—Ese chico tiene poderes, es capaz de sentir mi presencia, pensé que nadie en este mundo era capaz de hacerlo.

Yo no supe que responder a eso, siempre había sentido que Touya Kinomoto era bastante intuitivo, tal vez lo que yo llamaba intuición era en realidad magia. No sería extraño, siempre me había parecido que él era capaz de ver cosas que el resto de nosotros no.

— ¿Y ahora que harás Fye? –le sonreí al verlo escucharlo decir que no sabía, parecía que los acontecimientos recientes lo tenían descolocado—. Iré a traerte un vaso de leche, probablemente te ayude.

Salí rumbo a la cocina, a esa hora todo el catering al igual que Yori habían desaparecido. Mi madre se había ido a dormir, a fin de cuentas ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana, abrí el refrigerador y extraje la leche, fui a tomar una copa y vertí el líquido, había sido muy interesante todo lo que paso esa noche, tras terminar de servir guarde de nuevo el recipiente con la leche, pero esta vez al cerrar la puerta me encontré cara a cara con Eriol, por un segundo me intimido, era tan alto y sin los lentes que usaba cuando niño su mirada resultaba más profunda.

— ¿Sorprendida de verme? Cuando desapareciste durante la fiesta me pregunte que sucedía, pero ahora entiendo que Fye y tú lo tenían planeado. En muy poco tiempo has conseguido estar muy unida a él, ¿Te conto todo lo que sucedió o es que ya lo sabias?

—Esta noche me entere que la persona que reviviste en el pasado era la profesora Kaho, pero tú ya lo sabías, ¿No? No parecías sorprendido de escucharlo cuando Yue te lo dijo.

—Lo sabía si, mi pasado y el de Kaho parecen estar unidos.

—Sí –me retire para tomar la copa con la leche—. Finalmente se trata de la mujer que amas.

Eriol me tomo de la muñeca con fuerza, parecía realmente enojado a pesar de su sonrisa.

—No me entendiste, se trata de la mujer que ame en el pasado.

Yo iba a preguntar qué diferencia había cuando para mi absoluta perplejidad sentí sus labios pegados a los míos. Me congelé. La presión no duro demasiado, las piernas me temblaron y un nudo se formó en mi estómago cuando al finalizar ese beso pronuncio cuatro palabras con infinita seguridad. No imagino que aspecto tendría parada en la cocina con un vaso de leche temblando en mis manos como gelatina a las tres de la mañana pero debió ser bastante tiempo el que estuve ahí después de ver marchar a Eriol, porque Fye se encargó de ir a buscarme.

_Continuará…_

:: ۞ ::

xD ¡Omg! Por mucho mi capitulo favorito hasta ahora, jeje conforme más escribía, más me emocionaba jijiji. Espero queridas lectoras que les haya sucedido lo mismo, el próximo capítulo, narrado por Eriol va a ser igualmente una bomba de emociones, espero que me acompañen en esta aventura. De antemano les agradezco mucho por dejar sus comentarios, por haber añadido la historia a sus favoritos y seguir de forma puntual la historia, nos estamos viendo :)

...+**:. Review Reply**

**Andrea 2397: **¡Hola Andrea! Te aseguro que fan fiction encontraras unmontón dehistorias buenas ^_^ Ja, ja llegaste a un día de la actualización, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por añadir mis historias a tus favoritos, me ha hecho gracia lo de Kaho yo tampoco simpatizo demasiado con ella pero en fin...un mal necesario jaja. Abrazos =)

**Dami**: Y las intrigas van en aumento, jaja otra fan Eriol/Tomoyo, ¡Bienvenida al club! Jaja, gracias por comentar :)

**mariivargas**: ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo! Tomoyo rechazando a Eriol. Mhhpp jaja la verdad cuando mas lo pienso más verosímil me resulta, muchas gracias por comentar xD

**Nuleu Strack**: Todas somos dramáticas cuando es algo como la situación por la que paso Tomoyo, pero ya ves, sus verdaderos conflictos apenas van a comenzar jeje. Tiene razón en decir que Eriol es soberbio, pero también es muy orgulloso y no va dejar ir tan fácil a nuestra protagonista, ya en este capitulo dio un paso contundente, y para tu gusto, ¡Por fin apareció Touya! De hecho en este capitulo casi toda la pandilla apareció, te agradezco mucho tus palabras, de verdad siempre me dejas una sonrisa grande al ver que la sorpresa es una constante e este fic, mil gracias por tus comentarios, un abrazo :)

**ColorsInTheSky**:Jaja todas se alegraron mucho por el rechazo de Tomoyo xD Yo realmente he reído mucho complicando la vida a Eriol jiji, muchísimas gracias por comentar ñ.ñ

**PrincessVirgo**: ¡Gracias por el comentario! Claro y conciso xD

**mari ciccone 7**: ¿Una historia Kurogane/Tomoyo? xD Me lo pensare, aunque me has dado una idea jaja, creo que para Tomoyo ya sea Eriol, Kurogane o incluso Touya serían una buena pareja jaja, es un dilema, gracias por comentar n.n

**ValeenG**: ¿De verdad te deje sin palabras? Waaa...gracias x)

**Blouson Der Herz**: Espero que continúes el romance con los capítulos que vienen jijiji, un abrazo ñ.ñ

**Lizy-Michaellis**: Estarías en tu derecho de reclamar Lizy jaja, perdón de veras por el retraso. Eriol esta un poco extraviado, Fye en este capitulo tmb xD quiero dejar a estos dos un poco descontrolados, no me gustan tan formalitos como son jaja, la invitación a la boda ya ves, era una boda muy anunciada jaja muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia Liz, un abrazo y nos vemos pronto, ciao n.n

:: ۞ ::

Próximo Capitulo: 25 de Agosto de 2014

Adelanto: Nakuru se divertía estirando las mejillas de Eriol, realmente para ella era algo muy gracioso de ver. Solo detuvo sus juegos cuando en la puerta se detuvo la figura femenina de Kaho.


End file.
